El efecto de la Luna de queso
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Draco cansado de su relación con Harry, lo busca para terminar de una vez por todas. Harry, que sospecha de las intenciones de Draco, huye de él. Theodore, un chico que solo quería pasar desapercibido en el colegio, de pronto se encuentra envuelto en una relación que ni siquiera se imaginaba. Slash. Draco/Harry. Theodore/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**El efecto de la Luna de queso**

Historia escrita: 14 de octubre del 2011 al 29 de junio del 2013

**Categoría**: Libros, Harry Potter.

**Personajes:** Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

**Clasificación**: Mayores de 16 años.

**Género**: Romántico, Humor.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno.

**Estatus del Fanfic**: Finalizado.

**Aclaraciones:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría. En ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

**Resumen**:

_Draco cansado de su relación con Harry, lo busca para terminar de una vez por todas._

_Harry, que sospecha de las intenciones de Draco, huye de él._

_Theodore, un chico que solo quería pasar desapercibido en el colegio, de pronto se encuentra envuelto en una relación que ni siquiera se imaginaba. _

_POR:_

_PISLIB n_n_

* * *

**-Capitulo Uno-**

Quizás el dolor de cabeza se debía a la combinación de todos los olores que impregnaban el aire, tal vez la falta de luz en el aula… o simplemente ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tanto leer horóscopos y constelaciones, los cuales le hacían ver en todas partes – o le hacían _creer ver –_ los efectos de la predicción de la profesora Trelawney. No es que él creyera realmente en las predicciones de su maestra de adivinación, sin embargo; ahora lo estaba considerando seriamente.

_"Mientras la serpiente te acecha, el león sacará a el águila que le pertenecerá al tejón"._

Esas fueron las palabras "serias y sabias" de su profesora. Theodore Nott, solo se limitó a enarcar una ceja. ¿Serpiente? ¿León? ¿Águila? ¿Tejón? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Tendría que evitar comprar todo un zoológico? ¿Tenía algo que ver con los símbolos de las casas del colegio?

Exhaló profundamente mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. Ya pasaba de la media noche y él aún seguía en la torre de astronomía junto con sus otros compañeros de clase realizando el primer examen práctico de Adivinación. Aún se preguntaba por qué había elegido aquella materia como optativa teniendo tantas otras materias más interesantes de las cuales sacar provecho.

-¡Solo quedan diez minutos! – les comunicó el profesor de turno, el centauro.

Theodore observaba a sus compañeros: la mayoría de ellos bostezaba del sueño, el resto, Draco entre ellos, planeaba lo que haría al día siguiente.

-¡Merlín, ya no sé qué más hacer! – escuchó cómo se quejaba el rubio.

-Simplemente díselo – le aconsejaba Zabini.

-Ya lo hice, pero creyó que estaba bromeando – gruñó el rubio – lo he dejado plantado más de doce veces, lo he dejado en ridículo, incluso me vio besando al idiota de Boot ¡y aún así no me deja!

-¡wow! Ese es amor del bueno Malfoy, no lo dejes ir – recomendó Blaise.

El rubio solo gruñó como respuesta.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Anunció el profesor – dejen los pergaminos en sus lugares, por favor.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir enseguida de la torre. Theodore se rezagó a propósito.

-Señor Nott, no tarde demasiado o de lo contrario se ganará un castigo por estar a horas no autorizadas fuera de su sala común.

-Sí, profesor – le respondió el chico castaño.

Una vez se aseguró que el profesor se había marchado, sonrió con autosuficiencia. Por fin se encontraba solo. Observó la torre por unos cuantos segundos: lucía desordenada por las bancas y los telescopios desacomodados. Gruñó con desagrado e hizo un movimiento de varita para que todo volviera a estar en orden nuevamente. Sonrió complacido por el resultado.

Se sentó justo al centro del lugar y comenzó a observar la intemperie, ya no buscando símbolos raros o identificando constelaciones para el examen. No. Simplemente para observar la vista que le proporcionaba esa parte del castillo. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito: Disfrutar las bellezas que le ofrecía la vida.

Podía pasar horas y horas observando el lago – siempre había algo nuevo–, o sentarse en los jardines un par de horas y contemplar la corteza de los arboles. Incluso se arriesgaba a entrar por un par de horas en el bosque prohibido y descubrir un sinfín de cosas cada día.

Muchos alumnos, o al menos los que lo identificaban, catalogaban a Theodore Nott como "_el chico raro de Slytherin_". Siempre tan serio, tan cayado, _tan solitario_…. Pero así era él y lo que los demás opinaran de su persona no le importaba.

-¿Qué estamos observando hoy? – la voz de Draco Malfoy lo sacó de su acostumbrado silencio.

Al chico rubio no le importó que el moreno le mandara una mirada de advertencia en cuanto se sentó junto a él.

-¿Sigues sin querer hablar al menos que sea necesario? – quiso saber el rubio también viendo el bello paisaje.

Theodore lo fulminaba con la mirada ¿Qué demonios quería ese rubio? ¿A caso no conocía la palabra 'privacidad'? Al parecer, no.

-Es de mala educación no responder las preguntas, Theodore – se quejó el muchacho, sonriéndole.

El moreno se levantó al advertir que el otro no se iría.

-¡Qué genio! – gruñó Malfoy al ver que Nott ya iba llegando a las escaleras.

Por otra parte, el moreno estaba considerando en buscar otra parte del castillo en la cual poder estar solo. Una parte donde no fuera tan fácil encontrarse con Malfoy. No es que odiara al chico, pero al parecer el rubio se había propuesto convertirse en su "mejor amigo" porque estaban en el 'mismo nivel', aunque Theodore sospechaba que había una apuesta de por medio entre el rubio y Blaise.

En cuanto llegó al final de la escalera se encontró con Michael Corner, un Ravenclaw. Dedujo que se encontraría con Malfoy, al juzgar la ansiedad con la que iba hacia la torre.

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mi silencioso amigo? – preguntó la voz de Blaise Zabini, quien lo abordó a mitad de aquel solitario pasillo.

-¡No lo molestes, Blaise! – Theodore rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz chillona de Pansy.

"_Lo que me faltaba_", pensó el chico irritado, intentó escabullirse de ambos pero las manos de la chica fueron más hábiles que él.

-¿Has visto a Draco? – quiso saber la chica. Theodore se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para encontrarse en medio de aquellos dos. A veces se preguntaba por qué demonios lo buscaban y le hacían preguntas que él jamás respondería.

No es que le cayeran mal ya que, al igual que Malfoy, eran los únicos que le hablaban y parecían no aburrirse de su compañía. Y, muy a su pesar, ya se había acostumbrado a sus constantes presencias.

-Seguro que sí lo vio – dejó salir Blaise – Draco sabe cómo encontrar al pequeño 'Teddy'.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó descolocado el moreno al escuchar eso de _pequeño Teddy_.

-Ajá – dijo triunfante Blaise – lo hice hablar yo primero. Me debes cinco galeones, querida – le guiñó un ojo a su novia.

-¡No es justo, Blaise! Sabes que a Theodore no le gusta ese diminutivo de su nombre – se quejó la chica. El chico Nott solo rodó los ojos.

-Nunca establecimos los términos de la apuesta, además…

Ambos chicos entraron en una acalorada discusión sobre aquella apuesta que tenían desde hacía meses atrás. Cuando Theodore se había enterado sobre ello, decidió no estar de lado de nadie y evitar hablar, aunque claro que, con Blaise de por medio, que siempre buscaba una manera de descolocarlo, no era tan sencillo. El usar el "_Teddy_" de vez en cuando para hacerlo replicar era una prueba de ello.

-Por cierto, el profesor Flitwick te estaba buscando hace rato – le informó la chica.

Theodore entornó los ojos.

-Sí, dijo algo sobre "un ensayo" en el aula C del tercer piso – se explicó Pansy al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Qué ahí no es donde ensaya el coro del colegio? – Dejó salir con sorna Zabini - ¿Eres parte del coro?

-¡No seas estúpido! – gruñó el chico. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ellos.

-¡Qué insensible eres, Blaise! – Escuchó a lo lejos decir a Pansy – de castigo, hoy no habrá beso de buenas noches.

-¡Pero, Pansy!

Por su parte, después de asegurarse que ninguno de sus insistentes amigos lo seguía, Theodore se dispuso a subir al aula C del tercer piso. Cuando llegó el ensayo ya había terminado y solo se encontraba el bajito profesor.

-¡Señor Nott! – Le llamó en cuanto lo vio entrar – Me alegra que haya venido, creí que se había arrepentido.

Theodore no le respondió, solo se limitó a buscar entre sus cosas un pergamino enrollado cuidadosamente. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos se lo extendió al profesor.

-¿Es la nueva banda sonora? – Quiso saber el mayor mientras le daba un vistazo al pergamino – No cabe duda que eres muy talentoso Theodore Nott. Aún no comprendo porque no quieres que el colegio se entere que eres el autor de todas las canciones que interpreta el coro o que al menos lo sepan el director o tu jefe de casa. Cada día que presento el coro frente al colegio me siento mal por quedarme con los créditos.

-No se preocupe por ello, ya le he dicho que no me importa.

El profesor lo escudriñó con la mirada de manera penetrante. Nott pareció interpretar lo que pensaba el profesor.

-Yo creo que sí te importa y más de lo que quieres aparentar, de lo contrario no escribirías nada. Aún así respeto tu decisión – le dijo amablemente – Gracias por el nuevo tema. Dentro de dos semanas el coro lo presentará frente al Gran Comedor.

Theodore salió del aula para dirigirse a cenar con sus compañeros de casa. En el camino reflexionaba en las palabras dichas del profesor de Encantamientos. Tuvo que reconocer que él tenía razón, pero antes de admitirlo tendría que cortarse la lengua.

No podía darse el lujo de aceptar que él era el autor de cada una de las interpretaciones del coro desde que se enteró que había uno, es decir, desde hace cuatro años atrás. Por supuesto que no. Ya se imaginaba lo que dirían sus compañeros de casa, (aunque no le importaba mucho) sin embargo, aún le quedaban dos años más en el colegio como para darse el lujo de manchar aún más su reputación de "Slytherin raro" y sumarle otro apelativo.

Y mejor no pensar sobre lo que su padre le haría. Albert Nott siempre se jactaba de lo buen hijo que era Theodore. Dejó de hacerlo cuando se enteró que su primogénito no compartía sus mismas creencias.

-¡No vayas, Harry! – escuchó la voz inconfundible de Granger - ¡Recuerda la advertencia de aquel hombre misterioso!

-Y yo te recuerdo que tú misma me dijiste que ese hombre seguramente mentía – esa era la voz de Potter.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo, Nott quiso pasar lo más rápido posible por la escalera en la que se encontraban antes de que lo involucraran en alguna treta. Sin embargo, inmediatamente vio el primer problema: Granger abarcaba gran parte del espacio por el que tenía que pasar.

El Slytherin rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué los Gryffindors se creían los "amos y señores" de las escaleras y los pasillos? Esa era la quinta vez que le ocurría en esa semana y mejor no hablar de la anterior y la anterior a esa.

Carraspeó en forma de indirecta, pero ambos leones estaban tan inmersos en su riña que no le prestaron atención. Volvió a carraspear, esta vez más fuerte. Nada, el mismo resultado.

-¡Yo voy y punto! – gritó Harry fuera de sus casillas empujando a Hermione en el transcurso de bajar por las escaleras.

La chica trastabilló y para no caer se aferró fuertemente de lo que tuvo al alcance de su mano. Para mala suerte de Theodore, fue de su túnica.

El chico se vio tomado por sorpresa pero rápidamente hizo uso de sus reflejos, agarrando fuertemente a la chica y empujándola hacia el pasillo, sin embargo su maniobra requería de más espacio para sus pies que pronto se vieron sin soporte alguno. Lo último que supo Theodore fue que rodaba por las escaleras llevándose a Potter consigo justo en el mismo instante en que ésta se disponía a cambiar de lugar.

-¡Harry!

-¡Theo!

Fue lo último que escucho Theodore antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

BESOS

PISLIB n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capítulo Dos-**

Una punzada de dolor en su mano derecha le hizo conectarse con la realidad. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los cerró a causa de la repentina luz molesta. Dejó pasar unos segundos para volver a intentarlo. Esta vez tuvo más éxito. Sus ojos no reclamaron por la luz.

Con su mirada examinó la habitación en donde se encontraba, la identificó como la enfermería. Enarcó levemente una ceja, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? A su mente le llegaron un par de imágenes que involucraban a ciertos Gryffindors, Granger y Potter, y las escaleras cambiantes…

Se sentó de golpe, recargándose en sus manos. Un dolorcito molesto proveniente de su mano derecha le asustó en demasía. Entornó los ojos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar a una velocidad inverosímil mientras observaba con temor la mano vendada.

-No… – Musitó sin querer darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-No te preocupes, tu mano se encuentra perfectamente bien – la voz de la medimaga, madame Pomfrey, se hizo presente en la habitación – la razón por la que se encuentra vendada es por una pomada que le he aplicado.

Theodore frunció el ceño, aún sin dejar de observar su mano.

-¿Sabes en dónde te encuentras? – le interrogó la medimaga mientras comenzaba a revisar sus reflejos oculares.

-En la enfermería.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – continuó preguntando mientras hacía anotaciones en un pergamino.

Theodore no entendía nada, pero aún así contestó.

-Jueves – al ver que la señora esperaba algo más que el día, agregó – veinte de octubre.

-Perfecto – sonrió - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Theodore Nott.

-Por último, ¿sabes quién soy?

-Madame Pomfrey, medimaga.

-Muy bien, al parecer a usted no le ha pasado nada.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

-La señorita Granger nos ha dicho cómo fue el accidente. Se encontraban en el tercer piso. Usted y el señor Potter cayeron por las escaleras, rodaron pero ésta se movió y ambos cayeron al vacío.

Theodore rememoró los hechos en su mente. Era curioso que Granger no hubiera confesado que en realidad era culpa suya el hecho que él hubiera caído por las escaleras llevándose a Potter de corbata.

-Es realmente asombroso que tanto usted como el señor Potter no hayan tenido heridas físicas realmente graves después de haber caído desde semejante altura.

El Slytherin enarcó una ceja. Tener la mano vendada para él no era una buena señal. ¿Y si ya no podía tocar nuevamente el piano? Observó, esta vez preocupado, su mano.

-Gran parte del cuerpo del señor Potter cayó sobre tu mano – explicó la medimaga, al percatarse de la preocupación del muchacho – Se te ha inflamado, es por eso que le he aplicado la pomada. Tu mano se encuentra bien, Theodore. Podrás seguir tocando el piano.

El Slytherin despegó en automático la mirada de su mano para dirigirla hacia madame Pomfrey. La señora le envió una mirada que él no supo interpretar. Theodore frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿La enfermera sabía su secreto?, ¿el profesor Flitwick había faltado a su palabra y había revelado el trato que mantenían ambos?, ¿Cuántas personas más sabrían sobre ese tema? De pronto, Theodore se sintió traicionado y dolido.

Se imaginó siendo objeto de burla por todos sus compañeros de casa. No era que le importara en realidad, sin embargo; dolería. Tenía demasiado con el rechazo por parte de su padre para sumarle ahora el de sus compañeros de casa. ¿Blaise, Pansy y Draco también le privarían de su compañía?

Theodore negó con la cabeza. Se sintió avergonzado por sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo se comportaba como un maldito Hufflepuff?

-Es mejor que descanses un rato más – le recomendó la medimaga. El Slytherin se sobresaltó, se había olvidado que ella se encontraba frente a él – Mañana te esperan muchas cosas… _interesantes_.

Más por el cansancio que por otra cosa, Theodore obedeció. En cuanto cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sentía mucho mejor. La mano ya no dolía tanto y su cuerpo no estaba tan adolorido.

-Buenos días, señor Nott – lo saludó la medimaga con una enorme sonrisa.

Theodore la observó fijamente, tenía el presentimiento que algo extraño ocurría, sobre todo por la mirada tan insistente que la señora le enviaba.

-No tiene contusiones en el cuerpo ni nada que me impida no dejarlo ir a su sala común, aunque me parece que los vendajes de su mano tendrán que esperar dos días más – le dijo mientras revisaba la mano.

Theodore hizo un mohín con la nariz.

-¿Ya me puedo retirar?

-Por supuesto, pero antes lo tengo que llevar a la oficina del director.

El Slytherin entornó los ojos.

-Albus quiere hablar contigo.

A pesar que el tono que usó la señora fue dulce, Theodore tenía la certeza que nada bueno presagiaba esa visita hacia la oficina del director. ¿De qué quería hablar con él el director?, ¿a caso creería que él había causado el accidente?

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la gárgola y mucho menos en subir la escalera de caracol que conducía a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Los estábamos esperando, adelante – la voz del director no sonaba molesta, pero eso no tranquilizó en nada al muchacho.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando, estaba muy mal. Eso le pareció al Slytherin en cuanto visualizó al jefe de su casa, Severus Snape, presente en la oficina.

-No te preocupes, muchacho. No estás en problemas – le dijo el director – Estas aquí porque requerimos de tu ayuda.

Theodore frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Siéntate, por favor – le indicó la silla de enfrente, el aludido obedeció rápidamente – Como ya le ha informado madame Pomfrey, usted y el joven Potter tuvieron un accidente. Afortunadamente usted salió ileso en todos los aspectos.

Theodore enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué todos le decían que no había nada de preocuparse cuando era más que evidente que sí debía? Su mano estaba vendada. Y él estaba ahí en la oficina del director. Si eso era 'estar bien', no podía entender el concepto de ellos del 'estar mal'.

-Sin embargo; no puedo decir lo mismo del señor Potter – continuó con la explicación el director – Harry Potter ha sufrido severos daños en la memoria. Al parecer es presa de un trastorno llamado "Daltonismo Vincular", mejor conocido como El efecto de la Luna de queso. Un mote gracioso debo decir y… - Severus carraspeó levemente – Emh, si, como iba diciendo, Harry es presa de este trastorno. Joven Nott, ¿tiene idea en qué consiste?

Theodore recordaba que había leído algo al respecto hace tiempo atrás.

-Tengo entendido que la persona que padece de Daltonismo Vincular tiene problemas para relacionar a las personas con sus nombres verdaderos. Recuerda nombres, hechos, acciones, pero las relaciona con personas equivocadas…

-En pocas palabras, confunde a las personas – aclaró el director – Me parece perfecto que estés al tanto de este trastorno, Theodore.

El aludido asintió levemente. Tenía la sospecha que en cualquier momento Dumbledore le daría una mala noticia.

-Ya que estás informado sobre este tema, también estarás al tanto que se recomienda que a las personas que padecen de este trastorno es mejor no contradecirlas, ya que una ligera insinuación de su error podría causarles severos daños en su memoria. ¿O me equivoco madame Pomfrey?

La señora negó con la cabeza.

-También es importante recordarte que no se sabe con exactitud cuándo el afectado vuelve a relacionar a las personas con sus verdaderos nombres. Así que, mientras Harry padezca este trastorno, me temo que todos seguiremos siendo los que él se supone cree que somos.

Snape hizo una mueca desagradable. Theodore supuso que Potter ya lo había bautizado con un nuevo nombre.

-Te preguntarás porqué te he dicho todo esto, verás… al parecer Harry tiene una relación amorosa con el joven Draco Malfoy. Y como es de esperarse a él no lo reconoce como tal.

Entonces, Theodore se dio cuenta del porqué estaba ahí.

-Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto? – en el director había un brillo especial en sus ojos – sino fuera algo delicado, no te lo pediría, pero desgraciadamente sí lo es. Te ruego que me disculpes, pero mientras Harry crea que tú eres Draco Malfoy es mejor que no lo contradigas y te comportes como tal. Sé que es demasiado, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que Potter sufra daños severos en la memoria.

-¿Y si Potter nunca se recupera? No podemos fingir ser quien él cree que somos por el resto del año, Dumbledore – protestó Severus. Theodore agradeció internamente que lo preguntara, él no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Si eso sucede, temo que tomaremos medidas drásticas. Sin embargo; espero no llegar a éstas. Madame Pomfrey y yo estaremos buscando soluciones.

-Eso espero – gruñó Snape.

-Joven Nott, ¿cuento con su apoyo? – el director le mandó una mirada penetrante.

Theodore sintió la mirada de no solo del director, la medimaga y del jefe de su casa sino también de los cuadros que adornaban aquella oficina.

-Sí.

-Te lo agradezco. Haremos todo lo posible para que Harry recupere pronto la memoria.

Cuando Theodore salió de la oficina del director todo dentro de él daba vueltas. Esperaba que fuera por la información recién recibida y no por otra cosa, aunque tampoco eso le tranquilizaba en demasía. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que pasar por ese pasillo? ¿Por qué no dejó que Granger se cayera de las escaleras? ¿Por qué demonios Potter tenía que confundirlo _precisamente a él_ con Draco Malfoy?

Theodore se maldijo una y otra vez. Caminaba por un pasillo solitario, con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando sintió que alguien le rodeó el brazo izquierdo haciéndolo girar.

-¡Draco, amor! – Era Potter - ¡Qué bien que estás mejor!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerse la idea que, para los ojos del chico que tenía enfrente, era Draco Malfoy, cuando sintió los labios de Potter tocar los suyos.

* * *

Nota de autor:

El término "Daltonismo Vincular" lo escuché en el programa argentino "Atracción x4". Y de ahí la idea de que Harry confunda a todo el mundo. Pero solo eso he tomado del término, lo demás es de mi autoría ;)

* * *

Gracias por leer!

PISLIB n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**A todos los que siguen esta historia en Slasheaven les informo que por problemas técnicos ya no voy a poder publicar ahí, así que he decidido publicar por acá.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Espero no tardar mucho en ponerme al par en donde me quedé allá.**

**Besos.**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**~Capitulo Tres~**

Flores amarillas, cabellos dorados, ojos celestes, mirada distraída, olor tuti-fruti y por último, nargles. Todo eso en conjunto caracteriza a Luna Lovegood. _Su_ Luna.

A Theodore le importan muy pocas cosas: sus amigos, la música… y ella. Luna, esa peculiar muchachita perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, logró conquistar el corazón del reservado, extraño y solitario Theodore Nott. El cómo lo había logrado aún era un misterio, el mismo muchacho aún busca la respuesta.

El Slytherin se había imaginado en muchas ocasiones el gran momento del beso. Su primer beso sería con ella. En el fondo se reprendía por comportarse como un Hufflepuff pero era inevitable no hacerlo al pensar en la rubia.

Y sin embargo… todos sus sueños estúpidos _Hufflepuffientos_ se habían ido al demonio. _¡Maldito karma!_ Pensó. Sonó un click en su cerebro. ¡Potter lo estaba besando! ¡Dándole su primer beso! ¡El que se supone era de Luna!

Lo apartó bruscamente.

Harry le envió una mirada desconcertada. En cambio, él se reprendió por lo estúpido que había sido.

Su primer beso no fue con su Luna, fue con el estúpido de Potter, un chico y de Gryffindor, ¡Genial! y si eso no era suficiente tenía que agregar que ni siquiera se había enterado de cómo fue.

Theodore estaba enfadado.

-¿Draco estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

El Slytherin gruñó.

-¿Te duele algo? – El Gryffindor se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a manosearlo para revisar si no tenía algo herido – madame Pomfrey me dijo que ambos caímos al vacío y….

Potter hablaba y hablaba, manoseaba y manoseaba. Theodore solo quería que el maldito león lo dejara en paz. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mal. _Realmente_ mal.

-…además estaba preocupado por ti, no me dejaban verte y…

Potter siguió con su verborrea, cada vez se acercaba más a él, Theodore se dio cuenta que el Gryffindor lo volvería a besar.

-¡No! – lo detuvo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

Draco, Draco, Draco. Theodore se sintió mareado e incluso violado. No podía fingir ser alguien más.

-Escucha, Potter.

-¿Potter? – Harry frunció el ceño.

Theodore repasó internamente todos aquellos posibles apelativos con los cuales Malfoy se referiría al león.

-Emh… Harry… león… ¿amor? – el Slytherin se estaba poniendo nervioso y definitivamente eso no era buena señal.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – Musitó Harry – te notó… _diferente_. ¿Es por el medicamento? ¿Tendrás fiebre?

El león se acercó nuevamente a él, Theodore entró en pánico.

-¡Cabeza! – gritó Nott, apartándose – dolor de cabeza… tengo, tengo que irme – y salió prácticamente corriendo.

Y no dejó de correr hasta quedar plantado frente a la pared que lo conducía a la sala común.

-¡Por Salazar! – murmuró.

Nunca, jamás, en su vida había salido prácticamente huyendo de alguna situación. Se sintió estúpido. Un maldito Hufflepuff. Si su padre supiera cómo se estaba comportando seguramente lo desheredaría. Un Slytherin huyendo de un Gryffindor, ¿Quién lo diría?

Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, no podía seguir el jueguito. No podían obligarlo. No podían…

-¡Theo! – Alguien se colgó de él, el Slytherin se tensó y rogó porque no fuera el pesado de Potter - ¡Discúlpame! Estaba tan preocupada por ti que…

-Ya Pansy, déjalo respirar, lo vas ahogar – gruñó Blaise, alejándola del muchacho - ¿todo bien? – le preguntó a Theodore.

El aludido suspiró resignadamente.

-Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore contaron todo sobre el tema de Potter, en cuanto se enteraron de lo que pasaba en su inútil cabeza, frente al Gran Comedor – explicó Pansy - ¡Es horrible que nos obliguen a seguirle el jueguito al idiota ese!

Los tres entraron a la sala común.

-Si te hubiera ocurrido a ti, no sé si también te apoyaría como lo hace con él – refunfuñó la muchacha.

Theodore no estaba de ánimos para seguir escuchando las quejas de sus amigos, ellos no podrían estar peor que él, decidió que entre más pronto se zafara de ellos más temprano se iría a la cama y olvidaría esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo. ¡Por Salazar! Ni cinco minutos había pasado con Potter y con eso tuvo suficiente para arruinarle su primer beso.

-¿Theodore? – Pansy tocó suavemente su hombro – tranquilo, sabemos por lo que estás pasando.

Eso era mentira. Ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que le ocurría.

-_Teddy_ esta dudando de tus palabras, amor – Blaise hizo un puchero - ¿seguro que estás bien? – Le lanzó una mirada preocupada – en este punto, cuando te llamo de esa manera, normalmente es cuando te descolocas.

-Es mejor dejarlo descansar – sugirió Pansy, Theodore agradeció internamente esas palabras. Ansiaba por irse a la cama y ver la situación desde otro punto de vista.

-Mañana hablaremos – aseguró Blaise.

Theodore asintió y se giró para irse hacia las habitaciones cuando un iracundo Draco Malfoy entró a la sala común.

-¡Tú, maldita serpiente! – vociferó el rubio. Todos voltearon hacia con el rubio - ¡Theodore Nott! – aclaró para que los demás volvieran a sus propios asuntos.

-Parece que Draco ya se enteró – musitó Pansy.

El rubio llegó hasta Theodore con pasos enérgicos.

-¡Me confunde contigo! ¡Contigo! - gritó indignado – puedo incluso soportar que me confunda con la maldita comadreja, pero contigo ¡NUNCA!

Theodore frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Sabía que no le caía muy bien a algunos alumnos del colegio, pero a Draco lo consideraba su amigo… o al menos a algo parecido a eso. Por eso le extrañaba la manera de cómo había reaccionado ante la confusión. Tampoco era que él brincaba de gusto porque lo confundiera con el rubio.

-Tranquilo, Draco – le dijo Blaise – ve el lado positivo de las cosas, hace días querías terminar con Potter y…

-¡Me niego! – Acortó el rubio – el único que terminará aquí con Potter seré yo.

-Para Potter, ese es Theodore y tú eres él – expresó Pansy mientras se miraba las uñas.

El rubio la fulminó con la mirada mientras dejaba salir un improperio, Blaise salió en defensa de su novia. Theodore dejó que el trío siguiera su riña, prefirió sentarse en el sofá, no se estaba sintiendo nada bien. Un elfo domestico apareció frente a él, le extendió sus pequeñas manos, en una traía un par de pastillas y en la otra un vaso con agua.

-Madame Pomfrey dice que se tome estas pastillas – el elfo temblaba como gelatina.

Theodore recibió las pastillas y el elfo se desapareció. Comenzó a tomarse los medicamentos.

-… y tú – lo señaló Draco, Theodore enarcó una ceja mientras seguía bebiendo agua – más te vale que no lo termines y actúes como si fueras yo. Y te lo advierto Nott, nada de besos, caricias, mimos y, sobretodo, nada de sexo.

En una reacción nada sofisticada, Theodore escupió el agua. Se sintió enrojecer.

-No te atrevas pasarte de listo – le amenazó – si cruzas la línea Nott, te arrepentirás.

Con un movimiento majestuoso, el rubio se dirigió hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre con él? – Pansy frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Draco si en verdad le interesara Potter.

-Es su orgullo lo que habló hace momentos, entonces – explicó Pansy – y no sé qué demonios le teme si a Theodore le…

Pansy y Blaise siguieron hablando de Malfoy o al menos eso le pareció a Theo. Aún estaba algo perturbado por las palabras del rubio y no eran precisamente sus amenazas (ni siquiera le preocupaban), si no a lo que se había referido. ¿Había dicho sexo? ¿Sexo con Potter? ¡Por Salazar! ¡Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso!

Y hablando de beso…

Theodore se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Que Salazar se apiadara de él. Prometió no volver a tener pensamientos _Hufflepuffcientos_ si cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**PISLIB n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Capitulo Cuatro~**

A pesar que estaba cansado, no podía dormir. Su mente maquinaba planes para poder librarse de Potter y sin acabar terminándolo siendo Malfoy. Quizás fuera suficiente si le decía al Gryffindor que no podía estar con él por un tiempo con la excusa de los exámenes. No terminaba con él y tampoco habría cercanía en ambos. Potter, Malfoy y, sobre todo, él estarían tranquilos.

-Sí… - murmuró, satisfecho por su plan.

Toda esa situación la estaba tomando como un reto, a él le encantaban los retos y éste era uno muy difícil que sin duda superaría. Ya no saldría corriendo como en esa tarde. No. Esta vez lo haría mejor. ¡Por Salazar! Era una serpiente. Un Slytherin. Y se comportaría como tal.

Sonrió de lado.

* * *

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor le extrañó no ver a Pansy y a Blaise en sus respectivos lugares. Le restó importancia, seguramente sus dos amigos habían ido a esos lugares donde acostumbraban a pasar sus ratos libres, no sería la primera vez que se saltaran alguna comida para estar a solas.

Se estaba sirviendo jugo de arándano cuando Granger y Weasley se sentaron frente a él. Theodore frunció el ceño.

-¡Hola! – saludó nerviosamente la muchacha. El pelirrojo gruñó – Harry cree que nosotros somos… Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.

Theodore desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, a un lado de Potter (quien le saludó con un movimiento de mano) estaban sus amigos. Pansy comía tranquilamente mientras que Blaise fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel le enviara miradas extrañas.

El Slytherin se percató que sus amigos no eran los únicos que habían cambiado de lugar, y aunque la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus lugares de siempre, la minoría estaban ocupando lugares diferentes.

-Dumbledore cree que es mejor comportarnos como Harry cree quienes somos – explicó Hermione, aunque eso Theodore ya lo había deducido en cuanto tuvo aquella conversación con el anciano director – mientras Harry cree que somos Slytherin, tendremos que evitar la sala común.

-Tú al menos la sala común, yo debo agregar la habitación – el pelirrojo se volvió hacia Theodore – me voy a mudar a la habitación de Zabini.

Nott frunció el ceño. ¿Weasley le estaba aclarando u ordenado?

-Te ha tocado la parte más difícil, ¿cierto? – Hermione lo miró a los ojos, el Slytherin no supo cómo interpretar esa mirada – ojalá todo esto se resuelva lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, yo también – aportó Ron – además…

Theodore se levantó de la mesa. Tanta charla lo estaba mareando. ¿Todos los Gryffindors hablaban mucho? ¡Por Salazar! Ni siquiera en las comidas no les paraba la boca.

* * *

Tuti fruti

Theodore sonrió levemente. A unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba Luna. La muchacha alimentaba a los Thestrals mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban el húmedo césped.

El Slytherin se encontraba tras un árbol, _espiándola_. Emh… _observándola_ discretamente a distancia. Le encantaba verla sin perturbar sus pasatiempos. Una vez satisfechas sus ansias de verla por cinco minutos al día, Theodore se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Las manos en los bolsillos y su caminar despreocupado lo hacían lucir misterioso. Siempre tan serio y solitario… El Slytherin amaba su independencia, no necesitaba estar todo el tiempo rodeado de gente como los demás alumnos, prefería pasar su tiempo pensando en lo que vendría. Por ejemplo, si en algún momento le diría a Luna lo que sentía por ella o en la música…

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a uno de sus tantos lugares favoritos. En total había cuatro lugares en donde le agradaba pasar parte de su tiempo libre. La torre de astronomía, cerca de un pequeño claro dentro del bosque prohibido, el aula secreta de música y ese lugar. Ese que está detrás de unos matorrales de los jardines traseros.

Todos los alumnos tenían conocimientos de estos lugares, pero ninguno reparaba en éstos. Ellos tan… ordinarios que frecuentaban lugares populares, tan predecibles. Por supuesto, Theodore no era como los demás, por lo tanto visitaba lugares orillados y solitarios, tal como él se sentía en ocasiones.

Se dejó caer y sacó de su túnica su libro de notas, una pluma y un pequeño tintero. A donde quiera que fuera siempre llevaba consigo esas tres cosas, aprovechaba todo momento para escribir su música y después solía ir al cuarto piso, en donde se encontraba el aula secreta de música, donde solía dar lo últimos ajustes a su música.

Observó su mano vendada, esperaba que madame Pomfrey no se equivocara y que esas vendas se las quitara al día siguiente. ¿Cuánto podría pesar el flacucho de Potter para dejarle semejante secuela? Se sacudió la cabeza. Abrió el libro de notas y en cuanto la pluma tocó el papel, Theodore escuchó un ruido cerca de él, giró a su derecha pero no vio a nadie, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro de notas.

-¡Qué extraño verte en este lugar! – la voz de Potter se coló hasta su mente haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¡Qué demonios…! – no era muy dado en él reaccionar violentamente, pero dadas las circunstancias no pudo evitar hacerlo.

-No sabía que conocías este lugar – Harry lo miró fijamente – en realidad no sabía que frecuentabas este lugar y… ¿Qué escribes?

Theodore cerró y alejó rápidamente el libro de las manos del león.

-¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó asustado el Gryffindor - ¿Cuándo te lastimaste la mano?, ¿fue en el accidente?, ¿te duele?

El Gryffindor se acercó a Theodore, quien de un salto se levantó, ¿acaso Potter no conocía el espacio personal? Al parecer no.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar – anunció el Slytherin, guardando sus cosas nuevamente.

-¿Potter? – Harry arrugó la nariz – ¿estás enojado conmigo? Es la segunda vez que me llamas así en las últimas horas y…

Theodore no supo qué contestar. Lo observó atentamente mientras su mente repasaba las conversaciones que había mantenido con Malfoy y que el chico que estaba frente a él fuera el tema de conversación. No encontró ninguna, salvo una y el aludido fue nombrado así, 'Potter'. Ni idea de cómo demonios lo llamara en la intimidad.

-¿Harry? – tentó, no muy seguro. El ojiverde le sonrió ampliamente. Una cosa al menos ya se había resuelto.

-Hablemos en otro sitio – pidió el Gryffindor. Theodore frunció el ceño – este sitio es… ya sabes – Theodore enarcó una ceja, la verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que le trataba de decir el muchacho – no tardará en llegar _él_.

-¿Él? – el Slytherin se forzó por tratar de darle sentido a lo que Potter le estaba diciendo, pero al parecer el muchacho hablaba en acertijos. ¿Él?, ¿Quién demonios era 'él'? El único que visitaba ese lugar, o eso creía, era él mismo, ¿alguien más visitaba su lugar favorito? - ¿Quién es 'él? – interrogó, enojado.

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo – confesó el león. Theodore frunció el ceño – de acuerdo te lo diré, pero que conste que tú me lo has pedido. 'Él' es… ¿seguro quieres que diga su nombre?

Theodore hizo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, en verdad que ese Gryffindor lo hacía sacar de sus casillas.

-Theodore Nott – susurró.

El Slytherin se quedó de una pieza. ¿Potter sabía que él acostumbraba ir a ese lugar?

-Te has enojado.

Nueva pregunta, ¿Por qué Malfoy se enojaría?

-¿Cómo sabes que acos… que Nott pasa tiempo en este lugar?

-No empieces, Draco – Nott se sorprendió al ver la expresión triste del león – No quiero volver a discutir contigo por él, ya te expliqué cómo son las cosas, yo…

¿Volver a discutir por… él?, ¿Qué demonios ocurría ahí?, ¿Por qué…?

Harry se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa, ambos cayeron al suelo. El ojiverde quedó encima de Theodore, éste estaba aturdido. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Potter lo tomaba por sorpresa, definitivamente ese Gryffindor lo estaba distrayendo más de la cuenta.

-Por favor, no te enojes – Harry le envió una mirada que Theodore no supo cómo interpretar – me gustan tus ojos, ¿lo sabías?

Theodore frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No, no lo sabía – ambos entornaron los ojos al escuchar una tercera voz arriba de ellos.

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Nott!

* * *

**NA**

Una **aclaración**, no estoy en contra de los Hufflepuff ni nada parecido, las expresiones sobre ellos, solo son los pensamientos de Theodore u.u .

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR!**

**Besos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Capitulo Cinco~**

Malfoy seguía fulminándolo con la mirada, aún cuando ambos muchachos ya estaban levantados.

-Nosotros… ya nos vamos – dejó salir Harry.

Tomó del brazo a Theodore y comenzó a jalarlo. Cuando el Slytherin pasaba por un lado del rubio, éste lo detuvo del otro brazo.

-Te estoy vigilando, Nott – le siseó. El aludido lo escudriñó con la mirada, ¿Por qué Malfoy le enviaba su típica mirada asesina?

Draco lo soltó y siguió el curso de ambos chicos con la mirada. Theodore frunció el ceño y mientras era guiado por el Gryffindor, pensaba en lo recién ocurrido.

-Draco… - Harry sacó de su ensoñación al Slytherin. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que ambos se encontraban en un aula vacía – sé lo que me vas a decir.

Theodore enarcó una ceja, si Potter lo seguía llamando de esa manera, dudaba en demasía que supiera lo que le quería decir.

-Yo… - Harry se acercó lentamente – te amo.

El ludido entornó los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué responder a semejante confesión.

-En verdad lo hago, Draco - ¡Por supuesto! Potter creía que hablaba con Malfoy. Nott pudo respirar tranquilamente – sé que en ocasiones soy muy pesado…

_"__¿En ocasiones?",_ el Slytherin levantó una ceja.

-… pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Prometo llevar las cosas con más calma.

Nott lo observó atentamente. ¿Era su imaginación o Potter estaba enterado de los planes del rubio con respecto a que terminaría su relación? Theo vio su oportunidad, podría librarse de Potter de una vez por todas. El Gryffindor le envió una mirada de perrito apaleado, quizás esa mirada funcionaba con Malfoy, pero él no era Malfoy.

-De acuerdo – le respondió al fin, reprochándose internamente.

No podía hacerle eso a Potter, después de todo el muchacho era la víctima, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría con él. Así que, por más que tuviera deseos de librarse de Potter, no podía hacerle eso. Se puso en su lugar y definitivamente no quería que le hicieran lo mismo.

Malditos pensamientos Hufflepuff…

-Gracias – le dijo Harry, sonriente.

Esta vez el león se contuvo de abrazarlo y de besarlo. Nott se lo agradeció.

-Esta semana es de exámenes – comunicó el Slytherin – estaré centrado en ellos, así que… no nos veremos muy seguido.

El león asintió.

_"__Eso fue fácil"_, pensó Theodore, complacido. Cuando se había referido a "no nos veremos muy seguido" era que NO lo vería en toda la semana. Con una sonrisa de lado, el Slytherin se dirigió hacia su sala común.

* * *

Ese nuevo día tenía muchas cosas que hacer. No le fue necesario ponerse a repasar los libros o los apuntes para los exámenes, estaba al corriente de todo, además tenía una estupenda memoria. El motivo de su visita a la biblioteca era buscar cierta información en el área de "Enfermedades mágicas".

Theodore sabía que tanto madame Pomfrey como Dumbledore e incluso el profesor Snape estaban en la búsqueda de la cura del Síndrome del Daltonismo Vincular, pero él simplemente no podía cruzarse de brazos, tenía que buscar algo que pudiera ayudar y zafarlo de esa incómoda situación.

Sacó del estante varios libros que aseguraban ser prometedores y se dirigió hacia una mesa, la más lejana si era posible, de todos los mirones.

Dos horas después, Theo se restregó los ojos. Había consultado un enorme libro sobre "Las diferentes enfermedades mágicas" sin resultado alguno. Ni siquiera se hacía mención del Daltonismo Vincular. Gruñó. No, esperen. Ese no fue su gruñido habitual.

El Slytherin despegó su mirada del libro para encontrarse frente a él a Blaise Zabini.

-Dime que has encontrado la cura porque si vuelvo a escuchar a hablar a Potter sobre cómo va a sorprender en su aniversario a Malfoy, te juro que yo mismo me lanzo un Avada Kedavra.

Nott dejó de lado el libro.

-Supongo que eso es un "NO" – musitó Blaise – ese lugar es horrible, todo es tan rojo, tan lleno de luz, tan ¡GRYFFINDOR! Odio esa habitación, la cama de Weasley es muy dura y llena de pelos.

-Y no te olvides de tu enamorado, cariño – Pansy llegó a su lado dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Ni me recuerdes a ese gato pulgoso…

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

-Es el gato de Granger, parece que se ha enamorado de Blaise. En cuanto lo vio, estuvo sobre él – explicó Pansy rápidamente – incluso durmió en su cama.

Zabini volvió a gruñir.

-¿Hay alguna novedad? – Pansy señaló el libro que Theodore había revisado.

-No.

-¿Podemos irnos a la sala común? Necesito ver algo color verde urgentemente.

-Ahí hay un árbol, amor – la muchacha señaló hacia la ventana, sonriendo mordazmente.

* * *

Theodore se dirigió hacia el cuarto piso y entró al aula que estaba a un lado de la de donde ensayaba el coro. Nada más entrar se sintió bien, el cuarto era pequeño y solo había una cosa en éste. Un piano.

El Slytherin rosó con la yema de los dedos la superficie del objeto, pasando cuidadosamente sobre el teclado. Se sentó en el banquito, sacó su libreta de notas y la puso en el soporte del piano. Sacó su pluma y tintero, y buscó en las hojas las partituras de la melodía que estaba componiendo.

Comenzó a tocar lentamente, centrándose en la melodía suave y dulce. Una mezcla entre melancolía y felicidad, un tema de luz y oscuridad, entre el odio y el amor. Dos polos opuestos que solo él podía dar a entender en sonidos. Era un mensaje que él le daba a alguien especial. A esa persona que le hacía aflorar esos sentimientos...

La melodía dejó de sonar, Theodore se quedó quieto, manteniendo una tecla presionada con más fuerza de la necesaria. Suspiró largamente.

Segundos después, anotaba las notas en su cuaderno.

* * *

Cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo no le agradó mucho, sobre todo las ojeras que adornaban su rostro. El motivo era simple: Potter. Theodore no podía sacarse de la mente la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con el Gryffindor el día anterior. El león había sacado a la luz algo que él no esperaba: Draco y Potter habían discutido por él.

Nott sabía los motivos por los cuales podrían sacar de quicio a Malfoy: no ser el centro de atención y los celos. Theodore aún no sabía cómo demonios él entraba en esas dos categorías.

-¡Quítate! – Y hablando del rubio… - ¡Qué parte de YO soy el primero en entrar al baño no entendiste, Weasley!

-¡No hay ningún letrero que diga eso, Malfoy! – el pelirrojo entró corriendo al baño, tirando al rubio en el proceso.

-¡Maldita comadreja!

Theodore se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la salida, era mejor salir antes de que lo envolvieran en una nueva treta.

-Nott.

Demasiado tarde. Theodore se enfrentó al rubio.

-Te estoy vigilando – le advirtió – al final de la semana espero un reporte.

-¿Reporte? – el ojiazul frunció el ceño.

-De todo lo que haces con Potter.

-Malfoy…

-Las duchas están libres – avisó Weasley, arrojándole a la cara la toalla al rubio.

-¡WEASLEY!

Theo aprovechó para escabullirse.

* * *

Iba rumbo al gran comedor cuando a mitad de camino se encontró con su jefe de casa, Severus Snape.

-Señor Nott, acompáñeme a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar sobre el tema de Potter.

Internamente, Theodore se alegró. Seguramente el profesor Snape le tenía buenas noticias, ¿habían encontrado la cura para el Daltonismo?

Una vez dentro de la oficina se sentaron frente a frente.

-Para serle franco, señor Nott, estoy preocupado.

Eso no sonó bien, las esperanzas del Slytherin se esfumaron.

-Como sabe, el señor Potter cree que soy alguien más y aunque lo considero un insulto a mi persona, para los ojos de él soy su padrino, Black – el apellido lo dijo prácticamente gruñendo.

Nott sabía que sea lo que le fuera a decir eran malas noticias, lo intuyó desde el momento en que vio la arruga media en el rostro del mayor.

-Potter planea darle una sorpresa al señor Malfoy en cuanto terminen los exámenes - ¿era eso?, ¿una sorpresa? No sonaba tan mal, ¿cierto? – una sorpresa _intima_.

El mayor carraspeó, Theodore enarcó una ceja en son de confusión. Snape rodó los ojos.

-Señor Nott, Potter planea tener sexo con Malfoy, es decir con… usted.

El Slytherin agrandó los ojos.

* * *

**GRACIAS A MI BETA CONNY POR REVISAR LOS CAPITULOS**

**Y GRACIAS A USTEDES POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**

**EN CUANTO PUEDA RESPONDO A SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Capitulo Seis~**

El Slytherin abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

-¿Sexo?

-Al parecer Draco y Potter tienen una vida sexual muy… _activa_ – para el profesor también le resultaba incomoda esa conversación.

-No, no lo haré – dejó salir, ceñudo.

-Por eso estamos aquí, señor Nott, para evitar que sucedan cosas que usted no quiera. Hablaré con Potter y lo persuadiré de esa idea.

El muchacho pudo respirar tranquilamente.

-Profesor, ¿el director tiene noticias sobre la investigación que está haciendo sobre el Daltonismo Vincular?

-Aún no. Todos estamos trabajando en eso, no tienes que preocuparte.

Theodore asintió, aunque no muy convencido en el fondo.

* * *

Mientras Theodore se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca pensaba en que la situación empeoraba cada vez más. Dumbledore aún no tenia solución alguna y eso le preocupaba en demasía, ¿Qué pasaría si Potter jamás recuperaba la memoria? Él no podía seguir fingiendo ser Draco, en algún momento tendrían que decirle toda la verdad al Gryffindor si tardaba demasiado en recordar.

El Slytherin se imaginó siendo novio de Potter aún después de tres años, viviendo juntos en un departamento muggle o en esa casa que, según Malfoy, le pertenecía a los tíos. Sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas.

Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Suspiró lentamente.

-Hola – saludó Hermione, tímidamente.

Theodore se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la biblioteca. La Gryffindor se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo vas con tu investigación? – El muchacho alzó una ceja en son de duda – sé que has estado investigando sobre el Daltonismo Vincular. Yo también.

El Slytherin esta vez sí se interesó en la conversación, si algo le reconocía a Granger, era que ella era muy tenaz en los asuntos que le importaban y ese asunto definitivamente era uno.

-He descubierto algunas cosas interesantes – Theodore vio que la muchacha traía un libro que él no había visto antes, concluyó que Granger había visitado la biblioteca desde el momento en que se enteró del síndrome que su amigo sufría.

Escucha: El Daltonismo Vincular es un síndrome neuronal que padece una persona a causa de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. El SNC* se ve afectado por tal trauma que los neurotransmisores se cruzan a nivel microscópico afectando el sistema límbico como el óptico, ocasionando que el afectado relacione los sentimientos con objetos o personas equivocadas.

Es importante que a la persona afectada no se le contradiga en sus acciones ya que cualquier aclaración puede causar daños severos irreversibles en la memoria del afectado.

Theodore analizó las palabras de la castaña. De algunas cosas ya estaba enterado por Dumbledore, pero a otras no les daba sentido.

-Cualquier persona puede golpearse en la cabeza y no por ello sufre del Daltonismo Vincular – Theodore aclaró.

-Eso mismo pensé, así que investigué más. Se dice que debe ser un golpe fuerte, además algunos magos atribuyen que tiene que ver con la… _suerte_.

El Slytherin alzó una ceja, había albergado esperanzas, pero tal parecía que estaba en las mismas.

-¿Te refieres al mito?

Hermione suspiró, señal que ella tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo a esa teoría.

-A los magos les interesó más explicar el Daltonismo Vincular de un modo sobrenatural al no encontrar una explicación puramente científica. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no me creo eso de: "_Es un trastorno extraño que puede darse a uno de cada mil personas que caen de alturas considerables_". Aunque también coincide con lo que les ocurrió a ustedes. Harry se golpeó muy fuerte y puede que esa explicación sea factible – Hermione lo observó atentamente. Theodore prefirió guardar su opinión. La muchacha siguió leyendo el libro.

La primera víctima de este síndrome coincidió con un evento que ocurre en la Luna cada mil años, esa noche hubo luna llena y ésta se pintó de un color anaranjado. Es por ello que el Daltonismo Vincular se le conoce como El efecto de La luna de queso.

Hermione cerró el libro, observó detenidamente al Slytherin, pero ése se mantuvo en silencio.

-Esa noche… cuando ambos cayeron, ocurrió ese evento.

Theo la escudriñó con la mirada, frunció el ceño tratando de rememorar los hechos de esa noche. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

¡Era cierto! Después del examen de Adivinación él se había quedado en la torre para presenciar ese evento, no lo hizo porque Malfoy llegó, ¿cómo había olvidado eso?

-Curioso… - susurró.

-Sí, demasiadas coincidencias. Después de todo, los mitos tienen un poco de verdad – Opinó Hermione - ¿Sabes? Esa noche estaba convenciendo a Harry de no salir del castillo, pero él insistía en ir a ver a ese señor que se encontró en Hogsmeade, le iba a vender algo importante. Harry estaba convencido que eso solucionaría su… - la castaña no supo si continuar o no.

Theodore analizó las palabras de la muchacha, no tardó mucho en concluir lo que no le dijo la Gryffindor.

-Potter sabe – afirmó.

-Sí, sabe que Malfoy quiere terminar su relación. Supongo que le será más fácil ahora que tú… bueno…

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-Malfoy no quiere que sea yo quien sea el que termine su relación.

-Debí suponerlo, es demasiado orgulloso para que alguien más haga lo que él mejor sabe hacer – Theodore vio como Granger estaba enojada, concluyó que ella estaba al tanto de las aventuras de Malfoy con los otros alumnos – es una suerte que te haya confundido a ti con él.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño. _"¿Suerte?"_

-Es decir, no es precisamente una suerte, es solo que… digamos que Harry pudo haber confundido a Malfoy con cualquier otra persona o incluso no acordarse de él, pero no fue así. Te eligió a ti.

-¿Me eligió? – el muchacho frunció más el ceño.

-La mente es un mundo indescifrable, ¿Por qué te confundido a ti con Malfoy?, ¿Por qué a Ron y a mí con Pansy y Zabini?, ¿Por qué a Hannah con Zach Smith?

Esta vez Theodore alzó una ceja, Granger evadió la respuesta hábilmente. Ya indagaría más adelante sobre ello. Un olor a tutifruti lo hizo olvidarse instantáneamente de la Gryffindor.

Nott veía de soslayo a Luna, quien estaba en la recepción entregando unos libros, Granger seguía parloteando a lo lejos… o eso le pareció al muchacho.

-… sobre todo porque a ti te gusta Luna y es…

-¿Cómo dices?

Theo sintió que su cabeza se despegaba del cuello por la rapidez en que se volvió hacia la muchacha. Hermione le sonrió.

-Nos vemos después – se despidió dejando a Theodore desconcertado.

* * *

Nott iba rumbo a la sala común, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos mientras sus pensamientos danzaban de un lado a otro en su cabeza. Granger, Luna, Malfoy y…

-¡Potter! – El aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño – Emh… Harry.

-Hola – saludó, tímidamente.

Harry se acercó a Theo lentamente, el Slytherin se quedó quieto.

-Solo he venido a darte el beso de las buenas noches – el Gryffindor le sonrió e inesperadamente le dio un casto beso en los labios. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su propia sala común.

El Slytherin, aún aturdido, observó cómo el muchacho se alejaba mientras internamente se preguntaba si su profesor Snape ya había hablado con Potter con respecto a la supuesta sorpresa que le estaba preparando.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*SNC: Sistema Nervioso Central.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Capitulo Siete~**

El director escudriñaba con la mirada al estudiante que tenía frente a él. El muchacho pasó saliva trabajosamente.

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias, Theodore – confesó el mayor.

El Slytherin no se sorprendió. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente y todo parecía empeorar en lugar de mejorar.

-No estás sorprendido – Dumbledore comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – Hace unos días me reuní con un medimago especialista en trastornos mágicos. El diagnostico que me dio del joven Potter no es muy bueno, lamentablemente.

-Es necesario que Harry recupere la memoria en menos de tres meses o las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas. No, no podemos forzarlo a recordar ni contradecir lo que él cree que es verdad.

-¿Cómo sugiere hacer eso? – dejó salir, frustrado, el muchacho.

El colmo de los colmos. Si Dumbledore tenía un límite de tiempo, el Slytherin sabía que el mayor utilizaría cada uno de esos días para hacer que Potter recuperara la memoria por sí solo. ¡Theodore no podía seguir fingiendo ser Malfoy por los próximos cinco meses!

-Con paciencia, por supuesto – El director respondió, Theodore rodó los ojos, ¿por qué no le extrañaba su respuesta? Claro, el límite de tiempo – Sé que es difícil, que no es fácil para ti toda esta situación sobre todo cuando hay una linda jovencita de Ravenclaw de por medio.

El muchacho se sintió enrojecer, al parecer su secreto no era _tan_ secreto. Granger, Dumbledore, ¿quién faltaba? ¿Blaise? ¿La misma Luna? Gruñó. Dumbledore en cambio, sonrió.

-El medimago estará haciendo algunos exámenes a Harry y procurará hacer algunas pociones para estimular la memoria y así le sea más fácil recordar y todos vuelvan a tener su vida normal.

El plan sonaba de maravilla, solo faltaba llevarlo a cabo y obtener los resultados esperados.

"_Serán tres largos meses, Theodore. Buena suerte"_. Se auto compadeció.

Mientras Malfoy y Weasley se gruñían mutuamente, Blaise aprovechó el momento para apartarse de Potter y así abordar a Theodore en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Hey, ¿cómo está hoy mi silencioso amigo? – preguntó, abrazándolo por los hombros. Theodore alzó una ceja, Zabini tramaba algo – Espero que estés cuidando muy bien mis cosas – giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo – es horrible ese lugar, la cama de Weasley es muy dura y...

-El gato de Granger está enamorado de ti – Nott expresó, la verdad era que, después de todo, había ciertas cosas que no podía dejar de disfrutar.

Zabini gruñó, dejó de abrazarlo.

-¿Ya te lo había dicho? Me estoy volviendo un Gryffindor – le dio un escalofríos con solo pronunciarlo. Entraron al gran comedor – como sea, ¿tú y Potter han tenido acción? Ya sabes... _sexo_ – sonrió, mordazmente.

El aludido dejó de caminar, haciendo que Weasley y Malfoy, quienes iban detrás discutiendo, chocaran con él.

-¡Blaise Zabini! – Pansy gritó, enfadada, saliendo sorpresivamente detrás de él. El moreno borró instantáneamente la sonrisa - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar una cosa así?!

-Pansy, cariño, lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente.

-Olvídate del beso de buenas de noches.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Pansy, bonita! – el moreno salió detrás de su novia, pasando olímpicamente de Potter, quien miraba la escena un tanto confundido.

-¡Vaya! Zabini y Parkinson después de todo no son tan diferentes de Granger y de la comadreja – el rubio le susurró a Theodore al pasar a su lado.

-¿Comadreja? Espero que se refiera a los animales y no a mí – gruñó el pelirrojo, asesinando con la mirada al rubio.

Theodore fulminaba con la mirada al "_Ricitos de oro_", entiéndase al muchacho antipático de Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith. Simplemente arruinaba la escena perfecta que tenía frente a él.

-Hasta luego, Zach – se despidió Luna del muchacho.

Una vez _Ricitos de Oro_ fuera de escena a Theodore se le relajó el ceño fruncido. Siguió con su caminata procurando de no ser visto por su objeto de interés.

Media hora después, salió del bosque, dejando a solas a la rubia —una cosa era que le gustara y otra que se convirtiera en un acosador— lanzó un último vistazo hacia el bosque antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el castillo, sin embargo, al dar vuelta se topó con Malfoy.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Theodore lo siguió hasta que ambos llegaron a un aula vacía. El rubio la selló con un hechizo.

-¿Se puede saber el misterio, Malfoy?

-Quiero un informe detallado – el castaño alzó una ceja – dime cómo va MI relación con Potter.

-Cómo voy a saberlo, tú eres el novio – frunció el ceño.

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – preguntó frustrado.

-¿Lo has besado mucho? ¿Lo has manoseado? ¿Has tenido sexo con él?

-¡Basta! – gritó, fastidiado. ¡Theodore estaba harto que aparentemente todos quisieran saber sobre su vida sexual! ¡Por Salazar!

-Eso responde a varias preguntas, no a todas. ¿Que más han hecho?

-A ti no te importa Potter, ¿cuál es la diferencia si dejo o hago cosas con él?

El rubio lo observó fijamente.

-Es cierto, no me importa – confesó – Al menos eso creía.

Nott frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que la frase "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" me queda al dedo – Draco recorría lentamente el aula – comencé a salir con Potter desde tercero, ya sabes, solo besos, caricias. Una relación física y sin darme cuenta me vi en una relación larga... no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese día que los vi detrás de tu escondite. Supongo que albergué sentimientos amorosos por él después de todos estos años juntos.

Theodore no dijo nada, solo observó al rubio.

-Nadie sabe esto, tengo que proteger mi reputación – Draco lo miró fijamente – En verdad quiero a Potter y no quiero perderlo. ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Harás que Harry se sienta cómodo a mi lado?

El día no podía empeorar, el muchacho respiró larga y profundamente. Al menos Malfoy tuvo la decencia de pedirle el favor de manera amable. ¿Y qué más podría pasar?, ¿qué más daba estar con Potter unos cuantos días más? Dumbledore ya le había dado un plazo de cinco meses, y él se había propuesto a seguir adelante como todo un Slytherin.

Después de un largo tiempo, el castaño le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias – el rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Por supuesto, ese gigantesco favor debía de pagarse con creces. Y Theodore sabía exactamente cómo.

-Malfoy – le llamó antes que el rubio saliera - ¿Tú y Potter han tenido discusiones recientes?

Draco se quedó plantado al pie de la puerta, aún sujetando el pomo con su mano derecha.

-¿Sobre qué podríamos discutir él y yo?

-Tus… compañeros de casa. Algún amigo cercano… no tan cercano – El ojiazul se acercó lentamente al rubio – Yo, por ejemplo.

Draco se giró lentamente hasta estar frente a frente.

-No recuerdo haber hablado de ti con Harry, mucho menos discutir.

El rubio salió del aula con semblante serio.

Theodore sonrió de lado.

-Me acabas de confirmar que no solo discutiste con él por mí, Malfoy.

El castaño también salió del aula.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Capitulo Ocho~**

Una melodía suave se escucha en aquella habitación, mientras el joven desliza sus dedos sobre las teclas el tiempo avanza...

Quince días, tal vez poco tiempo para algunas personas pero para el joven que está tocando el piano era mucho, sobre todo porque la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que estar con alguien que apenas soportaba y para colmo tenía que fingir ser otra persona.

Theodore había tenido que soportar en los últimos días, el beso de buenas noches por parte de Potter, escuchar todo el tiempo del Daltonismo Vincular —que hasta ya lo veía en la sopa— por parte de Granger y ni siquiera habían encontrado información relevante. Y aguantar las quejas de Blaise sobre lo _rojo_ que era la Sala Común de Gryffindor como si eso fuera lo más horrible del mundo, lo que más le divertía al castaño era el acoso que sufría el moreno por parte del gato de Granger.

De ahí en fuera, todo parecía normal…

Los dedos seguían deslizándose sobre las teclas. Esta vez Theodore cerró los ojos, centrándose cada vez más en la música, envolviéndose, involucrándose, _recordando_…

_Y ahí estaba, en la sala de estar, sentado en el piano y a su lado su madre._

_-Recuerda, Theodore, suave – la joven señora le mostró cómo hacerlo._

_Theodore tenía seis años —¿Cómo había olvidado ese momento? —En fin. El pequeño hizo lo que su madre le indicó. Deslizó sus pequeños dedos en las teclas de aquel elegante piano._

_-¡Muy bien! – su madre lo felicitó. Theodore sonrió, como las pocas veces que solía hacerlo – Ahora lo haremos juntos._

_Susan comenzó a mover sus dedos de manera lenta, del piano salió una melodía dulce y suave, llena de felicidad, de luz, de amor._

El Theodore actual sonrió, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras seguía envuelto en la melodía que le había enseñado su madre. Ella tan bella y joven, tan dulce, tan llena de luz…

_Susan ya no tocaba el piano. No. Su madre ahora estaba acostada en su cama, convaleciente. Ella moría lentamente. Una enfermedad extraña la había invadido meses atrás. Y ahí estaba, el mismo Theodore de seis años, pidiéndole que no lo dejara solo, era una petición absurda, no había nada qué hacer. Susan moriría pronto y él no podría evitarlo. _

Theodore nunca olvidaría ese día, se le quedaría grabado tal como las notas de la melodía que en ese momento resonaban en la habitación, esa melodía de luz y oscuridad, de odio y amor, de felicidad y melancolía

* * *

Ese día era domingo, era de esperarse que el Gran Comedor estuviera casi vacío a la hora del desayuno. Theodore ingería sus alimentos tranquilamente hasta que Harry llegó hasta su lado.

-¡Hola! – saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El Slytherin prefirió ignorar ambas cosas – Emh, Draco, ¿Por qué te has sentado en este lugar? – cuestionó, confundido.

-Sí, _Draco_ – el rubio se metió en la conversación - ¿Por qué te has sentado en _MI_ lugar? – recalcó.

Theo frunció el ceño, analizando las cosas. Ahí había algo. Malfoy últimamente solía meterse entre ellos cuando estaba cerca, siempre haciéndose notar y Theodore estaba seguro que no tenía que ver con que estaba vigilándolos. Eso y agregando que Potter siempre se incomodaba y evitaba en todo momento cualquier tipo de contacto con el verdadero Malfoy.

Si eso no significaba nada, dejaba de llamarse Theodore Nott.

-Nott ha perdido una apuesta y le he ganado su lugar – respondió.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada y el Slytherin curvó un poco los labios. Ahora más que nunca descubriría qué demonios había pasado (o pasaba) entre Potter, Malfoy y… él.

* * *

Nott observaba a una pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba en el arbusto que tenía frente a él. Nuevamente se encontraba en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Su libro de notas descansaba en sus piernas mientras su mano derecha jugueteaba con su pluma. Cerró su libro en cuanto sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Hola – Era Potter, por supuesto – Eso es un libro de notas, ¿cierto?

-No.

-Esa pluma también lo es – El ojiverde no despegó su mirada de ambas cosas. El Slytherin tenía la mirada fija aún en la mariposa - ¿Tocas el piano?

-Sí.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Puedo escucharte tocar?

El muchacho despegó su mirada de la mariposa para ver fijamente al Gryffindor.

-Por supuesto que no – se levantó dispuesto a irse, Harry lo detuvo.

-No te tienes que ir, soy yo el que llegó sin aviso – el león se disculpó. Theodore se volvió a sentar – Vine a decirte que… Dumbledore me hará algunas pruebas por el accidente que tuvimos. Dice que es cosa de rutina y que me ayudará a recuperar algunos recuerdos, aunque no sé cuales, no recuerdo haber olvidado algo, aunque no lo recordaría si lo olvidé, ¿cierto?

El Slytherin lo miró sin entender nada.

-Olvídalo, ni yo mismo me entendí – el ojiverde se sacudió la cabeza – Dumbledore también debería hacerte pruebas.

-¿Por qué? – replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Últimamente no eres tú, pareces… _otra_ _persona_ – susurró las dos últimas palabras.

-Soy otra persona – aclaró el castaño, observando nuevamente a la mariposa.

-Sí… ¿sabes? Me gusta más tu nueva persona – Theodore lo observó, levantando ambas cejas. Harry le sonrió abiertamente.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Capitulo Nueve~**

_"__No quiero volver a discutir contigo por él"._ Lo que le había dicho Potter días atrás no lo dejaba tranquilo, sobre todo porque Malfoy lo había negado. Ahí había algo y él quería saberlo.

-Son tantas cosas… - dijo Malfoy en cuanto llegó a la habitación acompañado de Blaise – Lo primero, obvio, será tener sexo.

-Tú solo piensas en eso, Malfoy – gruñó Zabini, cansado de escuchar al rubio de todos sus encuentros sexuales. A Blaise no le molestaría escucharlos si los encuentros del rubio fueran con chicas.

-No es mi culpa que Pansy te tenga en abstinencia, además eso es lo bueno de Potter, se deja hacer de todo – el rubio se dejó caer en su cama, despreocupadamente.

Theodore siguió fingiendo leer.

-¿Y después de tu dosis de sexo? – Siguió investigando el moreno – ¿Lo botarás como lo tenías planeado antes de que los cables se le cruzaran?

-Por supuesto – Malfoy sonrió – no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo en… ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó a Theo en cuanto lo vio encaminarse hacia la puerta, malhumorado. El aludido no respondió.

Nott se sentía frustrado. Habían transcurrido quince días desde que tuvo la charla con Dumbledore (un mes desde el accidente) pero prefería no contar los días, no quería saber en cuánto tiempo su vida había cambiado tanto. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto del piano, su música era lo único que lo podía aliviar de la frustración. En cuanto llegó al segundo piso se encontró con Potter. El Gryffindor le sonrió de manera sospechosa.

-¡Hola! – Le saludó, Theodore no le respondió – Hace más de una semana que se han terminado los exámenes y creo que nos merecemos una buena recompensa por los resultados obtenidos – le sonrió nuevamente.

La alarma interior de Theodore comenzó a sonar, sospechaba que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación.

-Te tengo una sorpresa – "_Oh, oh_". Al Slytherin le llegó a la mente la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con el profesor Snape. En especial la frase: _"Potter planea darle una sorpresa al señor Malfoy en cuanto terminen los exámenes"_.

-No es necesario – se apresuró a decir.

-Claro que sí. Te veo en la torre de astronomía a la media noche – _"Potter planea tener sexo con Malfoy, es decir con… usted"_. La voz de Snape se coló en su mente.

-No podré ir – se negó rotundamente.

-Te gustará, te lo prometo – Harry le dio un casto beso en los labios y salió rápidamente del pasillo sin darle oportunidad de volverse a negar.

Theodore aún seguía de pie, sin moverse, de pronto la frustración se había transformado en incertidumbre.

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche. El Slytherin ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama para dormir, después de su encuentro con Potter había regresado al dormitorio ignorando a Malfoy y Zabini, quienes aún conversaban sobre el ojiverde, corrió las cortinas de la cama y ahí se quedó tumbado, pensando.

Estaba indeciso. Si se animaba a ir a la cita, sería para averiguar sobre la discusión entre Potter, Malfoy y, aparentemente, él. Sin embargo; la sorpresa que le había preparado Potter no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Tres minutos para la media noche. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar. De pronto las figuras que adornaban las cortinas de la cama le parecieron interesantes, ¿eran serpientes? Comenzó a contarlas.

Uno… eso era lo que faltaba para la media noche, un minuto. Su pie lo balanceaba de un lado a otro, ansioso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Cierto, estaba contando las serpientes de la cortina.

Oficialmente era la media noche. Se sentó al pie de la cama. El corazón latía muy aprisa y Theodore no sabía el motivo… en realidad sí. ¿Miedo? No, no era miedo. ¡Por Salazar! Era Potter, se vería con el Gryffindor. ¿Qué más podía hacerle, salvo caerse nuevamente de las escaleras y llevárselo de corbata en el proceso? Con suerte, los cables de su cabeza volverían a su sitio.

"_Sexo_", la palabra retumbó en su mente.

Tres minutos. Habían pasado tres minutos desde la media noche. Theodore sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se sentía como un idiota.

"_Hechizarlo_". Eso haría si Potter de pronto quisiera propasarse más de la cuenta. Tan fácil y sencillo era hacer eso…

Llegó al lugar del encuentro con veinte minutos de retraso. Potter estaba ahí, sentado donde un mes atrás él mismo estuvo después del examen de Adivinación. Una parte de él se relajó al ver que el lugar no estaba ambientado para una velada tan _íntima_ como para tener sexo.

-Creí que… no vendrías – "_También yo_". Pensó el Slytherin. Potter se veía triste. El recién llegado se sentó a su lado.

Ambos observaron las estrellas, era una noche oscura, pero la media luna hacia resaltar a las estrellas de una manera indescriptible, al Slytherin le encantaba verlas, en los últimos días no había tenido oportunidad de verlas. ¿Cómo había sucedido si a él le gustaba observarlas?

-Son hermosas – murmuró el ojiverde.

-Así es – respondió, sin ser muy consciente de ello.

-Me recuerdan a nuestra primera cita, ¿a ti no?

El Slytherin alzó ambas cejas. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

-Ahora que lo dices, he de confesarte que tengo algunos problemas de memoria, ya sabes, por el accidente.

-Para suerte tuya, tengo excelente memoria – el ojiverde le sonrió.

Nott se ahorró su opinión sobre eso.

-Fuimos a Hogsmeade – Harry comenzó a relatarle – Entramos a la tienda de plumas – un vago recuerdo llegó a la mente de Theodore, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación que él también estuvo ahí? – Visitamos varios lugares, pero lo más hermoso de esa noche fue al llegar al castillo. Estuvimos aquí, en este mismo sitio, observando las estrellas.

Harry sonrió, observándolo fijamente. Theodore también lo miró. Eso sí lo recordaba, mejor dicho, recordaba las quejas de Malfoy al otro día en el desayuno. Había alegado que su cita había estado más aburrida que la clase del profesor Binns.

-Tenía planeado hacer otra cosa, pero esta cita me ha gustado – confesó el Gryffindor.

-A mi también – dejó salir el Slytherin.

-¿Sabes algo más? – Theodore lo miró, expectante – Ya te lo habita dicho, pero lo diré otra vez, me gusta lo diferente que hay en ti.

Harry se acercó al Slytherin y le dio un beso, esta vez tardó en despegar sus labios de los del muchacho. Nott se sintió extraño.

-Gracias por venir – El Gryffindor se despidió.

Theodore se quedó estático, inconscientemente, su mano izquierda llegó hasta sus labios, acariciándolos, mientras una sensación extraña comenzó a invadirlo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Capitulo diez~**

En los últimos días, Theodore se notaba ausente. El silencio que mostraba era muy distinto al que solía tener… o eso le pareció a Hermione, quien en esos momentos se encontraba al lado del susodicho.

-Solo faltan revisar los libros de la sección prohibida, aunque algo me dice que obtendremos el mismo resultado que con los libros que tenemos al alcance – la Gryffindor resopló.

Observó detenidamente al Slytherin, quien estaba muy centrado observando la pluma que jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Por hoy es suficiente del _Daltonismo Vincular_ – anunció.

El Slytherin no respondió.

-¿Tienes planes para el próximo fin de semana? – quiso saber, el muchacho dejó de juguetear por unos segundos con la pluma. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, reanudó la actividad.

-Sí.

-¿Irás con Harry al banquete de Halloween?

-No.

Hermione boqueó un par de veces antes de formular otra pregunta.

-¿Tienes pensado ir al banquete? Harry ha dicho que…

-No.

Hermione sospechó que algo había en ese asunto. El silencio "anormal" del muchacho junto con la reciente charla le daba señales que algo estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Todo bien con Harry? – No hubo respuesta – Sé que Harry ha tratado de llevar las cosas con calma, intenté hablar con él pero… ya sabes, el cree que soy Parkinson.

Theodore dejó caer la pluma en la mesa y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Deberías ir al banquete, tal vez te ayude a olvidar eso que te tiene de esa manera – el muchacho volteó a verla, por primera vez en aquella tarde, desconcertado. Hermione le sonrió antes de irse.

-Hola, _Teddy_ – saludó Blaise, sonriente, en cuanto llegó a su lado – ¿Haciendo planes con tu nueva mejor amiga? – el aludido rodó los ojos.

-Déjalo en paz, Blaise – gruñó Pansy, sentándose a su lado.

-Solo quiero ponerme al tanto, cariño. Eso de estar en la zona roja me deja todo _turulato_ – el moreno sacudió la cabeza. Pansy parpadeó un par de veces y Theodore alzó una ceja.

-Turu… ¿qué? – la muchacha preguntó. Blaise gruñó.

-Ese Potter y sus eufemismos – siseó – ¿Dumbledore ha dicho cuando conectarán correctamente los cables de Potter?

-En cinco meses – respondió el ojiazul.

-¡¿Qué?!

Theodore les contó todo lo que le dijo Dumbledore sobre el asunto de Potter.

-¡No podré soportar tanto tiempo en ese lugar! – se quejó el moreno.

-¿Temes caer en las garras de tu enamorado, cariño? – preguntó Pansy, sonriente. Blaise la fulminó con la mirada.

-Alguien no tendrá su beso de buenas noches hoy – amenazó.

-No seas tan gruñón – la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y hablando de beso de buenas noches… ¿irás al banquete con Potter? – el moreno estaba al tanto de los besos a los que era sometido su amigo castaño, por casualidad los había descubierto la noche anterior.

-No – fue la respuesta del chico Nott.

-Pero…

-Si Theodore dijo que no, es no, Blaise – la mirada de Pansy fue de advertencia, el moreno frunció el ceño – ¿Y cómo vas con el _otro_ asunto? ¿Ya has terminado?

Theodore la miró fijamente, Blaise los miró de hito en hito.

-¿Qué asunto?, ¿de qué hablan?

-Aún no – respondió el castaño.

-¿De qué asunto hablan? – insistió Zabini.

-De nada importante… para ti.

Theodore jugueteaba con la comida mientras observaba detenidamente a Luna.

-¿Alguna vez le vas a decir algo? – le preguntó Hermione, el aludido fingió no escuchar.

La Gryffindor sonrió.

-¡Oye! Ella te hizo una pregunta – Ron gruñó – No finjas que no la has escuchado porque…

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! – regañó la castaña.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, enojado, fulminando con la mirada al Slytherin, quien miraba entretenido la escena. Después de todo, Malfoy tenía razón. Granger y Weasley no eran tan diferentes de Pansy y Blaise.

Como no podía conciliar el sueño, Theodore decidió dar una breve caminata por los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta llegar a uno solitario, se sentó. Su mirada la centró hacia la pared de enfrente. No le fue difícil revocar aquellos recuerdos que le lastimaban, después de todo la fecha estaba próxima y, a pesar que hablaban de ello con entusiasmo, él hacia lo posible para no hacerlo. Aún así, el recuerdo se hizo presente.

_Su madre convalecía._

_El Theodore de seis años lloraba mientras veía a su madre sonreírle._

_-No estés triste, cariño – la voz de Susan se escuchaba débil – Siempre estaré a tu lado._

_-¿En dónde? – hipó._

_-Aquí… - su madre le tocó el pecho, justo en la dirección del corazón – y en la música._

_-¿Música?_

_-Cada vez que toques, mi pequeño, en cada nota, cada sonido, cada canción, ahí estaré contigo, acompañándote en tu corazón._

_Theodore abrazó a su madre y ella le dio el último beso. Mientras el alma de Susan viajaba a través del aire hasta llegar al cielo, en las calles los magos celebraban Halloween._

_Ellos reían, Theodore lloraba. _

Igual que en esos momentos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Once**

El día del banquete había llegado, la habitación de los Slytherin estaba atiborrada de alumnos que iban y venían, cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos… al menos la mayoría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el único Gryffindor de esa habitación.

-Por si no lo sabías, Weasley, ÉSTA es MI habitación – gruñó Blaise dirigiéndose hasta su cama.

-Pero…

-¡Shhht! – con una señal de mano, el moreno lo hizo callar, se tumbó en su cama – Oh, sí, te amo… - abrazó y besó a su almohada – te he extrañado tanto…

-Blaise, cariño, te recuerdo que hemos venido hasta acá por alguien no a que tengas un orgasmo con tu cama – recordó la morena.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿No te sabes otra pregunta, Weasley? – reprochó Malfoy, lanzándole a la cara lo primero que tuvo al alcance.

-¡Oye!

-Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor – anunció Draco hacia sus amigos, dirigiéndose hacia la salida siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

Pansy y Blaise, al verse solos, intercambiaron miradas. La muchacha se dirigió hacia la única cama que tenía las cortinas corridas. Suspiró antes de volverlas a correr.

-Qué – espetó el muchacho que se encontraba tumbado en la cama. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de sus amigos sobre él.

-Qué modales, Nott – gruñó Blaise, a quien no le pareció la forma en que le respondió a su novia.

-Hemos venido por ti – la voz de Pansy fue tranquila.

-No tengo planes de salir – el aludido se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ambos.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Esa no es una opción – advirtió Pansy, no hubo respuesta del otro - ¡Theodore Nott! Levántate ahora mismo de esa maldita cama. No me hagas hacerlo por ti.

Theodore se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, amortiguando así los gritos de la muchacha.

-¡Perfecto! – gruñó Pansy, subiéndose a la cama.

-¿Qué demonios…? – Theodore parpadeó un par de veces, vio a su amiga sentada a su lado.

-Si no vas al banquete nosotros tampoco.

-¿Qué? – Blaise lloriqueó, Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nos quedaremos aquí – musitó.

-Pansy… – Theodore gruñó.

-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión salvo que vayas al banquete con nosotros.

-No.

-De acuerdo – Pansy se acomodó aún más sobre su lugar – Cariño, siéntate a mi lado – Blaise a regañadientes, se sentó a su lado.

-Qué haces – gruñó el dueño de la cama al ver a su amiga sacar un estuche de cosméticos.

-Las Gryffindors me han enseñado…

-¿Las Gryffindors? – Blaise alzó una ceja.

-He visto que hacen cosas bonitas a sus uñas de los pies, le llaman algo así como "Pelicano"… y eso es lo que haremos – Pansy comenzó a sacar varios instrumentos del estuche. Blaise hizo cara de borreguito apaleado hacia el castaño.

-Solo tienes que hacer presencia en el Gran Comedor, una hora, media hora, lo que tú quieras, Teddy, por favor… - suplicó – Créeme masajes en sus manos es algo bueno pero no querrás hacerlo en sus pies.

Pansy frunció el ceño y fingió no escucharlo, Theodore en cambio comenzó a enumerar los pros y los contras de esa actividad. Masajes en los pies definitivamente no era un buen pro.

-Solo media hora – anunció, levantándose de su cama. Pansy sonrió triunfante y Blaise suspiró, aliviado.

Quince minutos llevaba en ese lugar y ya sentía que el aire le faltaba. Todo su alrededor era diversión, felicidad, risas… igual que aquella noche de hace nueve años. Los demás tenían motivos para reír, pero él no. Él no podía celebrar, no cuando esa fecha le recordaba que le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en ese mundo.

A lo lejos vio bailar a Pansy y Blaise, quienes de vez en cuando desviaban sus miradas hacia con él. Theodore no podía culparlos, después de todo él los había preocupado. Sabía que su actitud de los últimos días no fue la misma de siempre, ese día fue la prueba de ello, se había encerrado en su cama y no había salido de ahí. Eso alarmó a sus amigos.

-Hola – la voz de Potter se coló hasta sus pensamientos – Pansy y Blaise me han mandado contigo, en realidad fue Pansy la que me insistió.

Theodore frunció el ceño, viendo a sus amigos, después cayó en cuenta que Potter se refería Granger y Weasley.

-Ron y Hermione habían estado un poco extraños, ahora sé la razón – el Gryffindor señaló con la cabeza a Pansy y Blaise – Son novios, creí que tardarían más tiempo en reconocer lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

El Slytherin sabía que la noche solo empeoraría, con Potter a su lado sería sin duda una velada horrible. Tal vez si fingiera dolor de cabeza lograría escabullirse de ese lugar, no tenía que esforzarse mucho, la sola presencia de Potter le causaba malestar.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? – Harry se levantó, extendiéndole la mano.

-De hecho…

-¡Excelente! – el Gryffindor lo arrastró hacia las afueras del castillo.

Cinco minutos después, Harry había detenido su caminata.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Theodore estaba nervioso, Potter lo había llevado hasta la orilla del lago.

-Supongo que no tengo ánimos de festejar y sé que tú tampoco – el Gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

El castaño lo observó fijamente, definitivamente cada vez conocía menos al muchacho que tenía frente a él. Harry sacó su varita.

-Hermione me enseñó un hechizo nuevo – explicó – Me dijo que lo usaría en una cita, ahora sé que era para estar con Ron – el Gryffindor comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos con la mano - ¡Agua…! no, espera, así no era.

El león se quedó pensativo. Theodore al ver el extraño movimiento que había estado haciendo Potter reconoció el hechizo. Pansy se lo había mostrado antes de hacerlo con Blaise.

-¿Agualuz? – le preguntó.

-¡Ese! – el ojiverde comenzó nuevamente con movimientos bruscos.

-Así no es – gruñó el ojiazul, acercándose.

-Claro, que sí – Harry hizo caso omiso.

-Potter – Theodore le detuvo la mano.

-No, espera…

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, trastabillaron un par de veces, pero ninguno dejó de moverse, continuaron en su lucha por apoderarse de la varita hasta que sus pies se enredaron. Tropezaron, cayeron y rodaron hasta llegar al lago. . Estando en el agua, seguían luchando por el control de la varita.

-¡Potter…! – gruñó el Slytherin. En serio, ¿Qué tan terco podía llegar a ser ese muchacho?

-¡Sé hacerlo! – El ojiverde no cedía – Sé hac… ¡Draco!

En cuestión de segundos, Theodore desapareció del campo visual del león. Harry se sumergió y pudo ver cómo un pequeño grindylow se empeñaba en arrastrar al ojiazul hacia el fondo del lago.

Theodore le lanzó un hechizo a la criatura y ésta quedó paralizada momentáneamente, Harry le lanzó otro por precaución. Aprovechando el aturdimiento de la criatura, cada uno por su lado nadó hasta la superficie.

-¿Estás bien? – Theodore escuchó a Potter preguntar.

Gruñó como respuesta, limpiándose la cara.

Ambos nadaron hasta la orilla. Salieron a trompicones por el agua y se quitaron algunas plantas que se habían adherido a ellos.

Theodore se quitó el exceso de agua con sus manos, pudo observar cómo un resquicio de vaho se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Creo que tengo algo en mi cara – Nott giró hasta donde se encontraba el león, efectivamente había algo en el rostro del moreno.

Theodore sonrió de lado al ver al moreno tratando de quitarse el obstáculo de su vista.

-¿Son algas? – Preguntó Harry, aún tratando de tener visión – Creo que he perdido mis gafas porque no veo nada – se tentó el rostro – No, espera, sí las tengo me acabo de picar un ojo y…

El Slytherin esta vez se carcajeó, sorprendiendo al Gryffindor e incluso a él mismo. Theodore no pudo evitarlo, Potter se veía tan gracioso: escurriendo agua por todos lados y cubierto no solo de algas —las cuales le cubrían los cristales de sus anteojos— sino también de lodo. Era una imagen tan ridícula, tan graciosa, tan fuera de sí. Y él, Theodore, sonriendo. Tan diferente al muchacho que días atrás había estado sumido en la tristeza por la pérdida de su madre. Definitivamente era un cuadro tan bizarro que el Slytherin no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

Harry lo observó detenidamente, una vez libre de las algas. Era la primera vez que veía a Draco reír de esa manera. Se veía tan distinto que no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa. Se quitó las últimas algas que tenía encima de la túnica.

Ambos se observaron en silencio. Potter era un desastre, ni siquiera había hecho un buen trabajo con las algas, aún tenía una sobre sus cabellos negros.

-Te faltó una – Theodore se acercó para quitársela.

-Gracias – murmuró el ojiverde, sonrojándose ante la mirada penetrante del otro muchacho. Por alguna extraña razón la mirada de _Draco_ lo hacía sentirse demasiado nervioso.

-Gracias a ti – susurró el Slytherin.

Ambos siguieron mirándose. Harry se acercó lentamente a los labios de Theodore, éste no hizo nada para impedírselo. Se besaron. Suave y dulce, conociéndose. Se separaron lentamente, sin despegar sus miradas. En el rostro de Potter se leía claramente una interrogación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó Theodore.

-Nada – Harry le sonrió, pero definitivamente algo pasaba.

Nott hizo un movimiento de mano y de su varita salieron lucecitas blancas, rodeándolos, como si de pronto ambos estuvieran, literalmente, entre las estrellas.

-¡Este es el hechizo! – exclamó Harry sonriendo, observando su alrededor.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Pansy, preocupada.

Los tres se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-Vimos cómo Potter te sacó del Gran Comedor – explicó Zabini – Y nos preocupamos cuando no volvieron. Creímos que se habían caído otra vez de las escaleras.

-¡Blaise! – regañó Pansy, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?

Theodore los observó detenidamente, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente. La verdad era que después de todo, no fue una velada horrible, sino una muy buena. Sonrió de lado, sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Así de bien, eh? – Blaise le guiñó el ojo.

Theodore frunció el ceño, borrando la sonrisa.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Doce**

-Buenos días, Theodore – saludó el director, en cuanto el Slytherin estuvo dentro de la oficina – siéntate, por favor.

El alumno obedeció. Habían transcurrido tres días desde el día del banquete de Halloween y Theodore, por alguna razón, se sentía distinto desde entonces.

-Tengo buenas noticias – explicó el mayor – Harry ha mostrado signos positivos con el tratamiento. No es mucho, pero es buena señal. Si sigue de esa manera, el señor Potter se recuperará muy pronto.

Theodore asintió, sintiendo un hormigueo extraño en su estómago.

Cuando el Slytherin llegó al Gran Comedor, varias miradas se posaron en él. Malfoy se sentó a su lado.

-Dumbledore ya me dio la noticia – le sonrió, altaneramente – pronto tendré a MI novio de regreso.

El ojiazul gruñó. Se sentía extraño con ese hormigueo todavía danzando en su estómago. Prefirió saltarse la comida, total, el hormigueo no era por hambre.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño - ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo!

Theodore lo ignoró.

Después de tanto caminar llegó a uno de sus lugares favoritos, ese que está detrás de los matorrales, sacó su libro de notas y su pluma. Repasó en su mente la nueva melodía que tenía preparada para el coro, sonrió de lado.

Centró su mirada en los alumnos que estaban a lo lejos, sin prestar atención realmente. Varios segundos más tarde pudo distinguir a Luna entre éstos. Se sintió extraño, normalmente la distinguía enseguida por su agradable olor a tuti-fruti. Frunció el ceño.

"Estoy distraído" – pensó y atribuyó que la distracción era la responsable el no haber identificado de inmediato a su Luna.

Esta vez, el Slytherin se encontraba cerca del lago. Madame Sprout les había dejado de tarea identificar cinco hierbas distintas para el uso en pociones. Theodore sabía que en ese lugar podía encontrar la mayoría.

-Hola – saludó Harry, al llegar a su lado.

El ojiazul, quien estaba observando muy de cerca una planta en particular, giró su rostro para ver de soslayo al gryffindor.

-Hola – respondió al saludo y continuó con su observación – Estoy ocupado.

-¿Buscas lo que nos dejó la profesora Sprout? – interrogó.

-Es obvio – gruñó, escudriñando con la mirada a la plantita que estaba frente a él.

-Hagámoslo juntos – el ojiverde se acuclilló a su lado.

El Slytherin se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Harry parpadeó varias veces al ver a su "novio" recoger sus cosas.

-Me voy – respondió avanzando hacia el castillo.

-¡Espera! – El ojiverde alcanzó a Theodore rápidamente - ¿Qué ocurre? Me has estado evitando desde el día del banquete.

-No ocurre nada – el Slytherin hizo el intento de irse, pero Harry volvió a impedírselo.

-Dime – pidió – explícame qué ocurre.

Theodore se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Demonios! La mirada de borrego a medio morir (esa que supuestamente solo funcionaba con Malfoy) comenzaba a surtir efecto en él.

-Estoy cansado – murmuró.

-Y yo preocupado por ti… – Theodore le envió una mirada que Harry no supo cómo interpretar –…Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

DRACO.

Retumbó en la mente de Theodore. Un hormigueo distinto comenzó a invadirlo en el estómago. ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él? Por supuesto que Potter estaba preocupado por su novio, por Draco.

-No eres el mismo.

No, porque él era Theodore Nott. ¿Qué tan difícil era de entender? Si tan solo no se le hubieran cruzado los cables…

-Te he extrañado mucho.

Y él extrañaba su soledad, su independencia. El identificar rápidamente a Luna por su aroma tan característico de tuti-fruti. El no tener a Malfoy preguntándole todo el tiempo cuantas veces se había besado con su novio. El no tener a Potter encima.

-Quisiera no haberme caído de la escalera, todo cambió a partir de ahí.

Y Theodore por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, en realidad todo cambió cuando me hiciste esa pregunta en nuestro primer aniversario – el ojiazul frunció el ceño – después de eso nada volvió a ser igual. Desearía no haberte respondido. Lastimé tu orgullo y por eso… ya nada es igual. Lo lamento.

El Slytherin no supo qué decirle.

-Lo único que puedo confirmarte es que… eres el único al que en verdad quiero. El único que me importa.

El hormigueo volvió a invadir el interior de Theodore.

-Desearía una última oportunidad.

-Y yo desearía no ser quien tú crees – murmuró.

Harry lo observó desconcertado. Theodore giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Trece**

Hermione exhaló cansinamente. Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia le mesa del fondo en donde se encontraba Theodore. Se sentó frente a él. El muchacho la miró por una milésima de segundo, después continuó leyendo el libro que traía en sus manos.

-Es oficial, estoy preocupada por ti – confesó la recién llegada, sin despegar su mirada de Theodore, el muchacho levantó una ceja, sin dejar de leer – dos semanas, y si no fuera porque tienes que dormir en la sala común e ir a clases, diría que aquí vives. Reconozco que no te conozco mucho, pero al menos sé lo suficiente para saber que no es "normal" en ti pasar demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

-Estoy leyendo – informó el muchacho.

Hermione le quitó el libro.

-Es la tercera vez, en este mes, que lees este libro – aclaró.

-¿Ahora eres espía, Granger? – siseó Theodore, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Estoy preocupada por ti.

-¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño.

-Porque aunque no me consideres igual, yo sí te considero un amigo.

Theodore frunció aún más el ceño. Hermione al ver que el muchacho no iba a decir más, volvió a suspirar.

-Cuídate – le acarició el hombro suavemente antes de irse.

El Slytherin la siguió con la mirada, intrigado.

Blaise y Pansy se sentaron, uno a cada lado de Theodore. Se encontraban en la clase de Pociones.

-Buenos días, alumnos – Sirius Black sonrió abiertamente, no era la primera clase que impartía, sin embargo cada día que pasaban las clases eran un desastre.

-Por Salazar, extraño al profesor Snape – exclamó Zabini - ¿Por qué demonios Potter cree que Black es Snape? No se parecen en nada. Un día de estos el aula explotará con nosotros dentro.

-Es verdad – coincidió Pansy – aparte de Longbottom no había conocido a alguien tan inútil en pociones.

En realidad Sirius no era tan malo en pociones, pero los Slytherin guardaban lealtad a su antiguo profesor.

-¿Hay algún avance con Potter? – Quiso saber el moreno – estoy harto de estar rodeado de leones y gatos pulgosos.

Pansy soltó una sonrisa.

-No es gracioso, cariño, estoy comenzando a creer que ese gato me va a violar en cualquier momento.

-Reconozco que es algo frustrante estar entre los leones, pero tiene algunas ventajas – sonrió de lado.

-Lo dices por Cormac, ¿cierto? – el moreno gruñó.

-¿Celoso?

-No – Pansy volvió a sonreír, estaba segura que su novio sí que lo estaba – Entonces… ¿Cómo vamos con Potter? – se dirigió hacia Theodore, quien desde un principio estuvo al margen de la conversación.

-Tendrán que soportarlo un mes más – informó el aludido – Dumbledore dio un plazo de tres meses, ya han transcurrido dos desde que ocurrió el accidente.

-Eso es estupendo, o sea que Potter se recuperará antes de año nuevo – Blaise sonrió.

-Hablando de eso… se acerca navidad – comentó Pansy.

-En tres semanas – aclaró el moreno.

-¿Qué van a hacer? – se dirigió hacia Theodore.

-Sabes perfectamente que mi padre no celebra esa fecha – comunicó.

-Lo sé, me refería a cómo vamos a celebrar nosotros tres.

-Yo solo sé que no pienso pasar MI navidad en esa casa llena de pelirrojos, una sabelotodo y el cuatro ojos de Potter – gruñó Blaise.

-¿Vas a la biblioteca? – preguntó Pansy en cuanto vio a Theodore dirigirse hacia el camino opuesto del Gran Comedor.

-Si no te conociera, diría que estas huyendo de algo – reflexionó Blaise - … o de alguien – se corrigió al ver a Potter pasar rápidamente por el pasillo de enfrente.

Theodore rodó los ojos antes de emprender su camino nuevamente, dejando al moreno atrás. Al doblar en la esquina, el Slytherin se dio de lleno con el ojiverde. En las últimas semanas había pasado el menor tiempo posible con él, sabía que tarde o temprano Potter lo buscaría y le reclamaría su actitud, después de todo no habían tenido conversación decente desde ese día que estaban buscando las hierbas para madame Sprout.

-Hola – saludó tímidamente.

El Slytherin no vio salida de escape, así que no le quedó de otra a quedarse a conversar con Potter mientras el hormigueo en su estómago comenzaba.

-Últimamente hemos estado ocupados – se excusó el ojiverde, aunque ambos sabían que eso no era realmente la verdad – solo quería saber si aún están vigentes nuestros planes navideños.

Por más que Theodore se esforzara, no sabría de esos planes.

-¿Son fuera del colegio?

-Si te refieres a la madriguera, no – aclaró rápidamente el gryffindor – te dije que este año pensaba pasarlo a tu lado, así que… me quedaré en el colegio. Hermione y Ron también, así que no iremos a la madriguera.

Theodore asintió.

-¿Entonces…?

-Supongo que están vigentes – el ojiverde sonrió.

-Es indignante, esta biblioteca debe ser actualizada – se quejó Hermione. Theodore sabía el motivo. Habían repasado todos los libros de la Sección "Salud Mágica" sin encontrar la información que querían del Daltonismo.

-¿Guardabas esperanzas de encontrar un libro con el antídoto? – cuestionó el Slytherin.

-No. Tal vez. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que me quería sentir útil. ¿Y tú? – El muchacho frunció el ceño - ¿guardabas esperanzas?

-No. El Daltonismo Vincular es un trastorno extraño, por lo tanto también la cura – se encogió de hombros.

-Pero Dumbledore ya tiene uno, ¿no? Y dijo que Harry muestra mejoras.

-Si eso fuera cierto, Potter debería dar señas de ello. A estas alturas ya debería al menos dudar de algunas cosas o recordar.

-Entonces… ¿Dumbledore nos ha dado falsas esperanzas? – la castaña lucía preocupada.

-Solo sé que dio de plazo hasta antes de fin de año. Potter debe recuperarse, sino lo hace tomará medidas extremas – Hermione suspiró preocupada.

-Ojalá no llegue a ese extremo – ambos quedaron en silencio - ¿Qué harás?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando Harry recupere la memoria, ¿Qué harás?

Theodore no entendió la pregunta. La respuesta era más que clara. Él volvería a su rutina de siempre, componer música y… ¿Qué más solía hacer antes? Repasó en su mente su rutina pero lo único que recordaba era a Potter. Potter con él en el gran comedor, en el lago, en la biblioteca, incluso en su lugar favorito. ¿Cómo era posible que ese león se hubiera colado en sus actividades?

-Recuperar mi independencia – murmuró para sí mismo, levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Los días avanzaban y en la sala común de las serpientes solo hablaban de un tema: "la fiesta de pre navidad". Todos los años se hacía una fiesta tres días antes de la Navidad en donde celebraban junto con los que se irían al día siguiente con sus familiares.

-Pucey y Higgs conseguirán las bebidas – informó Malfoy a un grupo de alumnos de tercer año.

-Todos están hablando de eso, si siguen así terminaré odiando el evento y no asistiré – se quejó Pansy, Blaise alzó una ceja – bromeo, cariño.

-Yo solo sé que cada día falta menos para que se termine mi tortura – esta vez la muchacha fue quien alzó una ceja – no más Potter.

-¡Cierto! – Pansy sonrió – por cierto, ¿qué haremos cuando termine todo ese asunto?

-Sí, Nott, ¿qué harás cuando estés libre de MI novio? – Malfoy se unió a la conversación.

El rubio lo miró de manera desafiante. El aludido lo escudriñó con la mirada.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Catorce**

Los últimos días Theodore había estado de un genio que ni siquiera él mismo se aguantaba. La razón aún no la sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que si le volvían a preguntar el qué haría cuando Potter recuperara la memoria le lanzaría una maldición al responsable. ¿Acaso él no era nadie sin Potter? ¡Por Salazar!

-¡¿Aún no estás listo?! – gritó histérica Pansy. Blaise se alegraba no ser él al que estaban por maldecir.

-No iré – respondió el muchacho ojiazul, cubriéndose dramáticamente con las sabanas.

-¡Theodore Nott!

-Emh… Theo, es mejor hacerle caso – recomendó el moreno.

Pansy arrancó al muchacho de la cama y prácticamente lo obligó a levantarse y vestirse para ir a la fiesta que desde hace un hora atrás se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Mucho mejor – la muchacha sonrió al ver el resultado de su esfuerzo – los espero afuera – salió de la habitación.

-Recuérdame de asesinar a tu novia al terminar la fiesta – Theodore gruñó al pasar por su lado.

-Con mucho gusto – el moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común, Theodore recordó el motivo por el cual no quería asistir a la fiesta. Frente a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, estaba Potter… acompañado de Malfoy.

El cuadro le recordó el lugar que ocupaba en la realidad. Potter y Malfoy eran novios. El hormigueo en su estómago volvió al instante, esta vez acompañado de algo más que no supo cómo interpretar, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Sabía que ambos muchachos eran novios, tarde o temprano los dos estarían nuevamente juntos y él volvería a su añorada independencia. Entonces, ¿Por qué le molestaba verlos juntos?

Los observó detenidamente, aún al pie de la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios. A Potter se le veía incómodo y, si no se equivocaba (y era poco probable), nervioso. Malfoy en cambio se le veía confiado, demasiado, como si planeara algo. Y Theodore no lo dudaba.

-¿Qué hace Potter aquí? – Pansy frunció el ceño.

-Tú qué crees – respondió Blaise – Malfoy lo ha invitado.

-Draco no se mide, es muy peligroso que Potter este aquí – la muchacha fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

-¿Preocupada por el gryffindor? – El moreno parpadeó, confundido.

-No, me preocupa alguien más.

Si Theodore hubiera estado prestando atención a sus dos amigos se habría percatado que Pansy se había referido a él.

-Esto… no saldrá nada bien – musitó la muchacha.

Theodore seguía sintiéndose extraño, incluso incomodo ante la escena que tenía frente a él. Y entonces, sucedió lo inevitable…

Malfoy hablaba con Potter, de vez en cuando hacía contacto físico con el ojiverde pero no se atrevió ir a más hasta que tuvo a Nott a la vista. En cuanto lo localizó, hizo lo que desde hacía tiempo había querido hacer. Marcar su territorio, hacerle ver quién era el dueño de ese león, que por más que el ojiverde tuviera los cables cruzados le pertenecía a él y nada más que a él. Miró fijamente a Theodore dándole una sonrisa ladeada, casi burlona. Segundos después besaba a Harry Potter…

Theodore abrió los ojos de una manera alarmante. Una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadieron, sentimientos que no supo interpretar ni mucho menos justificar. Se sintió mareado, incómodo y de alguna manera traicionado. Después de todo, Malfoy a los ojos de Potter era él. Theodore Nott.

El ojiazul se sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba aire para aclarar sus ideas. Se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Draco, espera! – escuchó a Potter llamarle.

No se detuvo. Necesitaba con urgencia su música, se dirigió hacia el cuarto piso.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, Malfoy? – gritó Pansy, en cuanto tuvo al rubio a su lado.

-No hice nada malo – se defendió, sin borrar la sonrisa – él es mi novio, es mejor que vaya recordando quién soy.

-¿Y crees que besándolo lo hará?

-¡Mis besos son inolvidables! – reclamó.

-¡Pero tú sí! Él cree que tú eres Nott, ¿lo recuerdas? – Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada – pensándolo bien, tal vez es una manera que vea su otra realidad – siseó la última palabra haciendo que el rubio borrara de pronto su sonrisa.

-Lo sabes – salpicó con odio.

-Lo sé – Pansy sonrió – después de todo… soy Granger para él.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta dejando a Draco ceñudo.

-¿Qué sabes? – preguntó Blaise, siguiendo a su novia hacia las escaleras.

-Un hermoso secreto – dejó salir, mordazmente.

Theodore tuvo que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para esquivar a Potter y así llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba el piano. Su mente aún era un torbellino de ideas danzando de un lado hacia otro.

Cerró la puerta.

-Tranquilo – murmuró para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, recargándose en la puerta. Una vez que su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad se dirigió hacia el anhelado piano.

Se sentó y comenzó a tocar las teclas al azar. Lo único que quería era escuchar música, presionar teclas y olvidar la horrible escena que había presenciado.

Las partituras sin sentido de pronto lo tuvieron. Lentamente los sonidos fueron formando una hermosa melodía. El Slytherin mantuvo los ojos cerrados para envolverse en esa suave canción. Su mente por fin estaba liberándose de Malfoy y Potter.

Quince minutos después ya estaba más tranquilo, incluso se permitió sonreír de lado.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo Quince.**

Toda la noche la pasó en esa habitación. Theodore continuaba tocando el piano. El mantener los ojos cerrados lo relajaba aún más. Se centró en la melodía, tratando de recordarla, de guardarla en su memoria.

-¡Wow! ¡Tocas increíble!

La melodía se vio interrumpida con un sonido hueco cuando Theodore dejó caer sus dedos pesadamente. Abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – gritó, encarando al intruso.

-No sabía que existía esta habitación – Potter recorrió con su mirada el lugar - ¿es tuyo?

Antes que Harry llegara hasta el piano, Theodore se interpuso.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – el Slytherin lo fulminaba con la mirada, el enojo lo invadía cada vez más.

-¿Qué ocurre, Draco?

-¡Maldita sea! – Theodore lo empujó y salió del cuarto dejando al ojiverde desconcertado.

El Slytherin se encaminó hacia las afueras del castillo con pasos presurosos. No le importó empujar, gritar o gruñir al alumno que se le cruzara en su camino. Más de uno le reclamó pero él los ignoró. Theodore sentía que cada segundo que pasaba estaba por llegar a su límite.

Pudo haber soportado casi todo de Potter, incluso el maldito beso de las buenas noches, pero no lo de segundos atrás. Su música era lo más preciado y privado en su vida. Era _su_ secreto, la única conexión que tenía con su madre. Esa era una de las razones que aún se mantenía en el anonimato en el coro. La música le había ayudado de muchas formas en demasiadas ocasiones. Y ese cuarto era su refugio, el único lugar en el cual él podía "escapar" de los demás. Sin embargo, ya no lo era más. Potter lo había estropeado todo. Ya no había lugar libre de Potter.

Se detuvo por falta de aire, hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que aún estaba corriendo. Se dobló por la espalda para recuperar aire, descansando sus manos en las rodillas. Levantó su rostro rápidamente al percibir un aroma bastante familiar...

-¿Qué…?

Frente a él, a escasos metros de distancia, estaba Luna Lovegood tomada de la mano de Zacharias Smith.

_"__Mientras la serpiente te acecha, el león sacará a el águila que le pertenecerá al tejón"._

Las palabras de Trelawney se le vinieron a la mente.

El Slytherin no pudo despegar la mirada por más que quiso, sentía un vacío en su estómago, uno que no tenía nada que ver con la reciente corrida.

-¿Puedes creerlo? La _lunática_ Lovegood está saliendo con Smith – Theodore escuchó a una gryffindor.

-Creo que Smith perdió una apuesta o algo por el estilo, solo así estaría saliendo con ella – la amiga de la gryffindor se burló.

El ojiazul siguió con la mirada a la parejita, que a cada paso que daban, se adentraban al bosque prohibido.

-"…el águila que le pertenecerá al tajón" – murmuró.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza. Los abrió dando un leve suspiro. Theodore supo algo: las cosas solo empeorarían.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina del director. No podía seguir con eso. Las cosas le habían superado. Comenzaba tener sentimientos que ni él mismo entendía. Solo quería tener de vuelta su vida, aunque le sonó demasiado dramático y nada que ver con algo que ni él mismo diría en sus más profundos sueños… así lo hizo. Tal cual, al director.

-Por supuesto, es de esperarse – respondió Dumbledore tan calmando como siempre – fue muy egoísta de mi parte al pedirte tal cosa, comprendo cómo te sientes, sin embargo me diste tu palabra, además el señor Potter…

-Ya fue suficiente de él – y sin más el muchacho salió de la oficina.

Necesitaba calmarse, se dirigió hacia un pasillo solitario cerca de las mazmorras. Una vez sentado y más o menos controlado, sacó su libro de notas y la pluma especial.

-Draco…

-Déjame solo – advirtió, levantándose. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era escuchar al responsable de todo.

-Escúchame…

-¿Qué parte de "_solo"_ no entiendes, Potter? – Theodore se le enfrentó.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, Draco?

-¡ESO! – lo empujó - ¡No-soy-DRACO! – cada palabra fue acompañada con un empujón.

Theodore estaba tan fuera de sí que no le importó que la pluma de notas se rompiera en el proceso. Se fue del pasillo, sin importarle dejar a Harry desconcertado, ni la otra mitad de la pluma de notas.

Solo había una cosa que podía controlar a Theodore y mantener la mayoría de sus emociones en su lugar. La música. Específicamente la melodía que le había enseñado su madre. Solo esperaba, y en verdad _deseaba_ que así fuera, que Potter no lo siguiera, que lo dejara en paz. Llegó al cuarto y se dirigió hacia el anhelante piano.

Mientras tocaba, el recuerdo de su madre viajó hasta su mente. Theodore sonrió. Comenzó a ordenar sus pensamientos, a dar explicación, justificación o lo que fuera a su comportamiento. Sabía que lo que había pasado tenía una explicación lógica.

Theodore siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona discreta y la mayor parte del tiempo era ignorado por todos los alumnos (sobre todo por aquellos que no pertenecían a Slytherin). Él era independiente, demasiado. Le agradaba su soledad tanto como la compañía de Blaise y Pansy. Se regocijaba intensamente al escuchar sus melodías siendo interpretadas por terceras personas y éstas preguntándose quién sería el autor original. Le enorgullecía el no ser reconocido, el que no repararan en él, del que nadie se preocupara, del que a nadie le importara. Porque para él, su círculo de personas importantes se limitaba a Pansy y Blaise, tal vez su padre (sino insistiera tanto en alabar a un mago desquiciado y hacerle seguir sus pasos) y… posiblemente Luna. Y de la noche a la mañana… o mejor dicho de una caída de escalera, todo eso que era él, se había ido al demonio. TODO.

Su música. Su secreto también se había ido al demonio, porque entre todas las cosas que había en ese castillo, lo único (a su parecer) que valía la pena era ese piano abandonado del cuarto piso. Él se había encargado de darle mantenimiento, de hacerlo nuevamente útil. De hacerlo reproducir música.

Su madre, tan hermosa y sabia, le había heredado algo tan precioso y preciado que Theodore sabía que jamás se aburriría de tanto placer. Se dejó deleitar con tan suave armonía que casi podía sentir que su madre estaba a su lado, acompañándolo.

El muchacho estaba tan centrado en lo que hacía que esta vez no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba en ese cuarto. Potter estaba en el marco de la puerta, escuchando. Se había quedado tan preocupado por su novio que lo siguió. Sin embargo, al escuchar las primeras partituras de la melodía se quedó paralizado. No solo escuchó… _reconoció_ la melodía. Sabía de ésta porque ya la había escuchado en otro momento. Y sabía exactamente _quién_ la había estado interpretando.

-No puede ser… - Harry retrocedió lentamente sin poder creer lo que veía y escuchaba – No puede ser… - sintió una punzada en la cabeza, en su pecho, en su corazón. Se sostuvo de la pared sujetando fuertemente su cabeza. Se acercó lentamente al marco de la puerta, centrando su mirada en el ojiazul, quien seguía tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de lado - ¿Theodore?

* * *

**¿Qué creen que ocurrirá? Muajaja :P**

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Besos.**

**PISLIB n_n**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dieciséis.**

Theodore estaba mucho más tranquilo. Habían transcurrido dos días desde que había sufrido "el ataque de ira" (tal como lo había nombrado). Se sentía mejor, sobre todo, después de las tres horas seguidas que estuvo tocando el piano.

La Navidad decidió pasarla encerrado en ese cuarto y se alegró que nadie hubiera ido a invadir su privacidad, sobre todo Potter. El slytherin retomó su rutina anterior, en la que el gryffindor no era parte. Eso ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Aún tenía asuntos pendientes qué resolver pero decidió dejarlo, por el momento, para después… mucho después.

-Hola – saludó Hermione, sentándose a su lado, estaban en el Gran Comedor – te ves más relajado.

La muchacha le sonrió, el slytherin se encogió de hombros.

-Me enteré de lo que hizo Malfoy en la fiesta que hicieron antes de Navidad – confesó, mientras se servía jugo de calabaza – fue una imprudencia de su parte, solo confundió más a Harry y… - Hermione dejó de hablar al ver la mirada fulminante del muchacho – lo siento.

Theodore lo último que quería hablar era precisamente de Potter, el gryffindor ya había hecho bastante como para seguir escuchando más sobre él.

Últimamente Theodore evitaba salir de la sala común, a menos que fuera necesario. Ese día no fue la excepción. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca a entregar el libro que había pedido desde antes que terminaran las clases. Al salir de la sala común se encontró con el ojiverde. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y dejar al muchacho esperándolo, pero el aludido fue más rápido, se interpuso entre él y la pared.

-Espera, solo quiero hablar contigo – pidió.

-Yo no.

-Un minuto, solo dame un minuto y te dejaré en paz. Lo prometo.

Theodore lo observó fijamente, había algo distinto en Potter pero no pudo identificar el qué.

-De acuerdo – le respondió. Si después de ese minuto lo dejaría en paz ¡Perfecto!

Harry lo condujo hasta el aula vacía más cercana. Una vez dentro, el ojiverde lucía nervioso, demasiado, que incluso se lo contagió al slytherin, por algo el hormigueo en su estómago volvió al ataque.

-Esto… esto es para ti – Harry le extendió un pequeño estuche. Theodore alzó una ceja – es un… regalo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ceñudo.

-Es… es nuestro aniversario.

El slytherin lucía confundido. ¿Aniversario? Trató de recordar algo con respecto a eso, pero no consiguió nada.

-¿Aniversario?

-Cumplimos… dos años – Harry insistió para que el muchacho aceptara el regalo.

-No te he comprado nada – respondió, sin aceptarlo.

-No importa, no te lo compre para que tú me dieras uno – confesó, acercándole más el presente.

-No puedo aceptarlo – el slytherin retrocedió un paso.

-Por favor – insistió – será… nuestro regalo de despedida.

Theodore se mordió el labio inferior, se debatía entre aceptar o rechazar el regalo. Sin tan solo el maldito de Potter dejara de poner esa mirada de borrego a medio morir y el maldito hormigueo en su estómago, dejaran de estar…

Suspiró largamente antes de acercarse lentamente hacia el gryffindor.

Harry sonrió cuando el slytherin aceptó el pequeño obsequio. Theodore lo observó. Era una pequeña caja rectangular, no pesaba así que eso no le dio alguna pista de lo que se podría tratar. ¿Qué podría ser? Intrigado, lo abrió.

Parpadeó un par de veces, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin articular palabra alguna. Estaba atónito. Observó el objeto que estaba dentro de la cajita. Era una pluma de notas. Y no cualquier pluma. Theodore la reconoció enseguida. Un par de años atrás, Pansy lo había arrastrado junto con Blaise hasta Hogsmeade para hacer un par de compras. Entraron a la Casa de Plumas y Theodore solo se interesó en una cosa en particular. Una fina pluma color dorado y bordes negros. Era una pluma de notas de edición especial 2000. La hacía especial porque podía identificar las notas del piano y al mismo tiempo las escribía en el libro de notas, tal cual lo haría un vuelapluma. El slytherin recordó, que la deseó desde el instante que la vio. Quiso comprarla pero ese día no llevaba suficiente oro y ni hablar de pedirle prestado a sus dos amigos, ¿para qué quería tanto oro sin revelarles el verdadero motivo? Decidió que a la próxima visita se aseguraría de contar con el suficiente oro y así poder comprarla. Sin embargo; cuando regresó al lugar, ya no contaban con la pluma de edición especial. Internamente, Theodore se había decepcionado.

Observó a Harry de una manera que el propio gryffindor no supo interpretar esa mirada. Theodore regresó su mirada hacia la pluma.

-Gracias – le dijo, viéndolo fijamente. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Fue mi culpa que la anterior se rompiera.

-Esta es… mucho mejor – reconoció.

-Entonces… ¿te ha gustado?

-Me encantó – el slytherin se sorprendió de sus propias palabras – gracias.

-Lamento haber sido tan pesado – se disculpó – respetaré tu espacio, esta vez va en serio.

Y Theodore, por alguna extraña razón, creyó en él. Definitivamente había algo distinto en Potter. ¿Qué era?

-Supongo que… nos veremos por ahí – Harry le sonrió, incomodo.

-Por supuesto – el slytherin asintió, aturdido.

El gryffindor volvió a sonreír, se giró y se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Potter… emh, Harry – el aludido giró sobre sus talones para verlo – gracias.

El ojiverde asintió y salió del lugar. Theodore se quedó observando el lugar por donde había salido el león, sintiéndose extraño. ¿Aniversario? Algo no cuadraba, ¿Por qué Malfoy no había mencionado nada? Tampoco era que el rubio anduviera gritando a los cuatro vientos cosas que ni siquiera le tenía importancia. Potter no le importaba, menos el aniversario.

Theodore acarició la pluma, ¿Cómo había conseguido Potter esa pluma? El slytherin se quedó pensando en las posibles razones de ello.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Besos.**

**PISLIB n_n**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo diecisiete.**

Theodore se sentía incómodo, la última vez que había estado en ese lugar no había hecho algo de lo que precisamente estaba orgulloso. Dumbledore seguía escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-Veo que ya se siente mejor – le sonrió. El slytherin se sonrojó ligeramente – la razón por la que le llamé fue por algo importante con respecto al señor Potter.

El plazo que se le dio para recuperar la memoria termina en tres días y medio. A pesar que ha mostrado signos positivos en los meses anteriores no es buena señal, considerando que aún no recupera la memoria.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Llegó la hora de tomar medidas desesperadas. Como te has dado cuenta los alumnos a excepción de Parkinson, Zabini, Weasley, Malfoy y tu han retomado sus rutinas anteriores al igual que los profesores. La última semana ha sido un poco difícil para Potter, pero aún así sigue sin dar señales de recuperación.

Mañana, Granger, Weasley, Zabini y Parkinson retomarán sus respectivos lugares. Y dentro de dos días, usted y el señor Malfoy. Si eso no funciona, temo que Harry estará viviendo en su mente una realidad alterna.

Theodore se preocupó. Comenzó a sentir compasión por el gryffindor, él no tenía la culpa de lo que le ocurría, sin tan solo no hubiera caído de esa maldita escalera…

Hermione se sentó frente a él, lo notó preocupado o esa fue su impresión.

-Hola – saludó tímidamente, el slytherin apenas se percató de ella – ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Es sobre… emh… Harry.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. La muchacha frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Falta muy poco para el plazo que dio Dumbledore y… no sé si es eso o los últimos acontecimientos, pero Harry ha estado… diferente. ¿Lo has notado?

Theodore la observó detenidamente. _Diferente._ Sí, Potter actuaba diferente desde que le había obsequiado la pluma de notas. Ya no eran igual sus miradas, su andar, incluso la forma de hablarle. Todo era diferente en él. Y si Theodore lo conociera bien diría que era el antiguo Potter, ese al que no se le cruzaron los cables. Ese que siempre hacía lo posible para evitarlo y cuando no tenía otra opción actuaba tal como lo había hecho aquel día del aniversario. Pero era imposible. Potter aún no recuperaba la memoria, además, ¿Por qué querría seguir el juego y seguir "confundiéndolo" con Draco?

-Nott… ¿Theodore?

-¿Qué? – el aludido se sobresaltó.

Hermione sonrió, divertida.

-¿Te divierto?

-De pronto te has quedado pensativo.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Sabes? En otras circunstancias, tal vez, Harry y tú serían muy buenos amigos.

-No lo creo – Theodore sonrió de lado, recordando el momento en que el ojiverde le regaló la pluma de notas.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Blaise se arrastró por toda la sala común y le siguió hasta llegar hacia su habitación - ¡Sí! – besó cada centímetro de su cama.

-¡Por Salazar, Zabini! – Se quejó Malfoy - ¿así estarás el resto del día?

-No tienes idea, Malfoy – le respondió - ¡Tres meses! ¡Estuve tres meses con los malditos leones!

-¿Significa que ya estarás aquí?

-¿Decepcionado? – El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada – Como sea, espero que Potter se acomode porque no volveré a ese lugar – refunfuñó.

-Sí, ya quiero a mi novio de vuelta – siseó, saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Hola! – Saludó Pansy en cuanto entró a la habitación – me alegra estar por estos rumbos sin obedecer un horario – sonrió.

-Yo estoy feliz porque no volveré a ver a ese gato pulgoso.

-Hablando de mininos, has notado extraño a Potter? – El moreno se encogió de hombros – Con el cambio de los últimos días era para que recuperara algo de su cruzada memoria.

-¿Tú que dices, Theodore? – preguntó Blaise en cuanto vio al aludido entrar a la habitación.

El recién llegado ignoró la pregunta.

-Ya no apostamos – confesó el moreno – así que puedes hablar todo lo que quieras… o no.

-¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso mejor, recuerdo que Potter llamó a Hannah por su nombre ayer – Pansy frunció el ceño.

-¿Y?

-Recuerden que ella para él, era Zach Smith.

-Tal vez está recordando algo. Y hablando de tejones, ¿Qué no está saliendo con la lunatic…? ¡Ey!, ¿Por qué me has pegado? – se quejó el moreno.

Pansy le señaló discretamente a Theodore, Blaise no supo interpretar la obvia señal.

-Lo importante aquí es que estamos libres de Potter – el moreno sonrió – un día más y tú también, Theodore. Un día más.

Lejos de alegrarle el día al muchacho le molestó. Hablaban como si Potter fuera una molestia, y aunque lo fue al principio, Theodore ya no lo sentía así. El gryffindor había cambiado y mucho. No era molesto, sino agradable.

El slytherin se sacudió la cabeza. ¿En verdad había pensado eso de Potter?

Theodore se levantó y se sentó varias veces de su lugar hasta que al final se animó. Se levantó y fue en busca de Potter.

No fue difícil dar con él, el muchacho se encontraba en la orilla del lago, escribiendo. Theodore le dejó caer una cajita cuadrada frente a él. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

-Hola – saludó, atónito. Se levantó rápidamente.

-Es para ti – aclaró el recién llegado.

-No es mi cumpleaños – le recordó.

-Lo sé, es por… nuestro aniversario – explicó.

-Pero ya…

-Solo… acéptalo – pidió.

-Gracias – sonrió. Theodore sintió el hormigueo invadirlo en su interior – wow, esto es…

-Una snitch – afirmó el ojiazul – te gusta el quidditch y eres el buscador en tu casa, además eres fan de ese…

El ojiverde no podía creer lo que sus manos sostenían. Sí, era una snitch, pero estaba autografiada por su buscador favorito del mundo mágico.

-Gracias – Harry lo abrazó, el slytherin se tensó un poco – Lo siento.

-No… está bien – Nott se sorprendió por sus propias palabras.

-Dumbledore dijo que el quidditch regresaría en cuanto terminen las vacaciones navideñas, genial ¿cierto?

Theodore asintió. Se sentía extraño con Potter, tal vez porque sabía lo que le deparaba al muchacho en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar especial?

-No sé si…

-Por favor – nuevamente esa mirada… ¡Demonios!

-De acuerdo – accedió, después de todo eran los últimos momentos, ¿Qué podría pasar?

-¡Genial! Nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora.

-Supongo – Theodore fingió no darle importancia.

Harry sonrió feliz, demasiado feliz supuso el ojiazul.

-Gracias por la snitch – se sonrojó y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Theodore lo siguió con la mirada recordando las palabras de sus amigos y Granger. Definitivamente, Potter estaba diferente.

-¿Disfrutando los últimos momentos con MI novio? – Draco llegó hasta su lado – en menos de dos días estará a mi lado.

-Supongo que celebrarán a lo grande.

-Sí, sexo salvaje – se mofó el rubio – hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Solo eso? – Theodore frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué más podríamos celebrar?

-¿Su aniversario? – tentó.

-¿De qué hablas? Nuestro aniversario fue en septiembre, justo el día en que se le ocurrió caerse por las escaleras. – Malfoy se burló y se dirigió hacia el castillo dejando a Theodore desconcertado.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo dieciocho**

Por primera vez en su vida, los minutos se le hicieron eternos, esa fue la hora más larga en la que había vivido y no entendía el motivo, de hecho la lista de "cosas que no entendía" se extendía cada vez más. Lo curioso era que todo era con respecto a Potter.

-¡Hola! – Saludó el gryffindor – creí que no vendrías.

El slytherin se encogió de hombros. Si se hubiera ido del lugar probablemente no hubiera regresado. Y lo habría hecho de no ser por Malfoy.

-¿Vamos? – Harry invitó, Theodore asintió.

Se dirigieron hacia el bosque prohibido. A Nott no le sorprendió que el león lo quisiera llevar a ese lugar, después de todo los alumnos hacían caso omiso de las advertencias del director. Mientras se adentraban cada vez más, el slytherin recordó que en una ocasión él y Potter habían coincidido en ese lugar varios años atrás. Y si su memoria no fallaba…

-Aquí es – era el mismo lugar al que Harry lo había llevado en esos momentos.

Era un pequeño claro que se encontraba en el lado este del bosque prohibido. Theodore lo miró desconcertado. ¿Potter lucía nervioso o era su imaginación? ¿Por qué precisamente a ese lugar lo había llevado?

-Lo descubrí hace unos años mientras vagaba, aunque en esa ocasión fue sin querer y con… - carraspeó nervioso – tuve que regresar y recordar mi pasos para poder encontrarlo nuevamente.

-Yo… conozco este lugar – musitó el ojiazul.

-Entonces… adiós sorpresa – sonrió nerviosamente.

Ambos decidieron sentarse al pie de un enorme árbol. Observaron a los pájaros volar alrededor de las copas de los árboles, algunos bajaban hasta el claro para refrescarse un poco.

-Es… hermoso este lugar, ¿cierto?

-Lo es – reconoció el muchacho, no por nada lo estaba considerando como uno de sus tantos lugares favoritos.

-Me alegra estar aquí contigo – confesó Harry, viéndolo fijamente, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-A mí también – le respondió, sin embargo, Theodore no despegó la mirada del claro.

-Lamento haber sido una molestia las últimas semanas.

-En realidad… - esta vez, Theodore lo vio fijamente – en realidad no lo fuiste del todo.

Harry asintió, con una ligera sonrisa. Se le veía nervioso.

-Puedo… ¿puedo darte un beso? – Theodore se sorprendió. Eso era nuevo, Potter no solía pedir permiso para hacer las cosas, simplemente las hacía.

-Si… - una voz extraña salió del slytherin.

Harry se acercó lentamente. Theodore lo podía ver llegar. El hormigueo se intensificó y la taquicardia, que hasta ese momento era un síntoma nuevo, se unió. El slytherin cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió los labios de Potter sobre los suyos. Comenzaron con suaves movimientos, reconociéndose o tal vez conociéndose, no lo sabía. Era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera. Tan suave, tierna… tímidamente. Se separaron lentamente.

Ambos se observaron fijamente. Y sin pensarlo mucho, y por primera vez, fue Theodore quien regresó el beso. Por única ocasión, el castaño disfrutaba de Potter, ese beso junto con el hormigueo y esa nueva sensación en su pecho solo hacía querer besar más y no despegarse del gryffindor.

El camino de regreso lo hicieron lo más lento posible, como si ambos en verdad no quisieran regresar, pero lo inevitable llegó y pronto se vieron en los jardines del colegio.

-Llegamos – anunció, desilusionado, Potter.

-Sí – susurró Theodore.

-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?

-Pareciera que te estas despidiendo, ¿Vas a algún lado, Potter?

-¿Dos cosas? – Corrigió – no, no voy a ningún lado… pero Dumbledore dice que mañana me hará la última prueba y pueda que algo no salga bien y…

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuáles son esas dos cosas?

-¿Puedes llamarme Harry otra vez?

-Puedo hacerlo.

El gryffindor sonrió.

-¿Y la segunda cosa? – el león se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me podrías tocar una canción en el piano.

Theodore lo escudriñó con la mirada por un largo tiempo.

-De acuerdo – respondió al fin.

-Está bien, entiendo que no quieras porque… ¿has dicho "de acuerdo"?

El slytherin asintió.

-Gracias – el ojiverde sonrió.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto piso en donde se encontraba el piano. El slytherin se dirigió hacia el instrumento, invitó a Potter a sentarse a su lado.

Theodore se decidió a tocar la canción que su madre le enseñó. Pasó su mano izquierda sobre el teclado y en cuestión de segundos sus manos comenzaron a reproducir la melodía.

Harry lo observó detenidamente, el slytherin tenía esa mirada y esa sonrisa que solo le había visto en muy contadas ocasiones y le gustaba. Nunca se cansaría de ver esa expresión en él. Theodore se sentía feliz. Y era poco decir. Nunca había tocado para nadie, salvo para su madre cuando era pequeño. Esa era la primera vez que tocaba frente a alguien y por alguna extraña razón se alegraba que fuera con Potter.

Cuando dejó de tocar, observó fijamente al muchacho.

-Tocas increíble – confesó el ojiverde.

-Gracias… Harry – el aludido sonrió.

-Esa canción es hermosa.

-Me la enseñó mi madre – sus palabras salieron por sí solas.

-¿Ella también toca el piano? – "Tocaba" se abstuvo de decir. Recordándose que él era Draco para el muchacho de al lado. Y entonces se percató que el ojiverde en ningún momento lo había llamado así desde… ¿desde cuándo?

-Sí – respondió incomodo. Se levantó rápidamente.

Un dolor en el pecho comenzó a sofocarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Harry, alarmado.

-No.

El gryffindor se puso frente a él. Theodore parpadeó un par de veces.

-Te amo – confesó Harry.

De pronto el lugar le pareció reducirse cada vez más, Theodore se sintió claustrofóbico. "Se lo dice a Malfoy", se repitió varias veces y lejos de tranquilizarlo le dolió.

Empujó ligeramente a Potter y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, se talló la cara con sus manos, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Potter ya le había dicho eso antes y no parecía molestarle, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-¿Estás bien? – Harry se preocupó.

-No, emh, sí – se enredó con las palabras. Tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí – el slytherin se irguió lentamente – sí – le respondió más tranquilo.

Harry exhaló aliviado.

\- Theodore, me has dado un susto.

El aludido agrandó los ojos, encaró a Potter.

-¿Qué has dicho? – frunció el ceño.

-Que me has dado un susto – repitió.

-Antes de eso.

-Que si estabas bien – Harry fue quien frunció el ceño esta vez.

-No. Me has llamado por mi nombre – en Theodore comenzaba a reflejarse el enojo.

-No recuerdo haber dicho "Draco" – el gryffindor comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Exacto, porque me has llamado "Theodore".

-No – lo negó rotundamente.

-Lo has hecho – Theodore repasó en su mente los últimos momentos y cada cosa parecía encajar. El claro, la música, la omisión del nombre del rubio…

-No, yo no…

-¡Has estado burlándote de mí! – lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No, no es eso!

-¿Te divertiste, Potter?

-Theodore, yo… lo siento, yo…

El slytherin estaba enojado, fulminaba con la mirada al gryffindor quien lo miraba de manera suplicante.

-Theodore… yo…

-¡Lo sabía! – una voz conocida invadió el lugar.

-Draco… - murmuró Harry.

-Sabía que ambos se estaban burlando de mi – salpicó, mostrándoles la pluma de notas que Harry le había regalado a Theodore en su supuesto aniversario.

Ambos muchachos veían al rubio jugueteando con la pluma.

-Se ha cumplido tu deseo – Draco se dirigió hacia el ojiverde.

* * *

**Me siento culpable dejándolo aquí pero… nah, nada culpable jejeje.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Besos.**

**PISLIB n_n**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

-Puedo explicarlo – suplicó el gryffindor.

-¿Si? Suerte con eso – el ojiazul lo alejó de su lado con un empujón, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-De aquí nadie saldrá – Malfoy se plantó en la puerta.

-Theodore no tiene la culpa, Draco – explicó el león – yo fui el que mintió.

-Eso no es verdad – contradijo el rubio – Él lo sabia todo – enseñó la pluma de nota y la rompió frente a ellos.

-¡No! – gritó el ojiverde, demasiado tarde.

El rubio desafió con la mirada a su compañero de casa, pero éste ni siquiera se veía perturbado.

-Querías a tu novio de vuelta, ahí lo tienes – Nott salió de la habitación.

-¡Espera Theodore! – llamó inútilmente, Harry.

-Esto no se quedará así – advirtió Malfoy.

El rubio salió del cuarto, seguido de Harry, quien se quedó de pie mirando alternativamente a ambos lados. Tenía que disculparse con los dos, pero en esos momentos solo tenía oportunidad de hacerlo con uno.

-¡Espera! – Se plantó frente a él – lo siento… en verdad… lo siento… - jadeó por la falta de aire.

-¿Desde cuándo? – gruñó el slytherin.

-¿Cómo? – el ojiverde parpadeó perplejo.

-Desde cuando has recuperado la memoria.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, observó al muchacho detenidamente, no le gustó que lo viera con odio. Aunque en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

-¡Desde cuando! – gritó. Harry esquivó la mirada.

-Desde el día en que me dijiste que no eras Draco, volví al cuarto de piano en la noche para pedirte disculpas y… tú estabas tocando esa hermosa melodía. Esa que había escuchado dos años atrás… en este mismo lugar…

El gryffindor alzó la mirada, se encontró con una llena de odio.

-Lo siento… yo solo…

Theodore negó con la cabeza y sin decir más… salió de ahí.

Algunos alumnos entraron rápidamente al castillo, las nubes cargadas de agua, los relámpagos, el viento y los truenos les advirtieron que no tardaría en llegar una tormenta.

A Theodore no le importó. Se fue directamente hacia el jardín trasero y se sentó detrás de aquellos matorrales en donde solía hacerlo. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, nuevamente no le importó. Se sentía tan sucio, tan… _utilizado_. Una de las razones por las que no se relacionaba con los demás era para no salir lastimado, conocía la crueldad de las personas por ser hijo de un ex mortífago. Sabía que el asunto de Potter no acabaría muy bien, tenía el presentimiento que el gryffindor tarde o temprano lograría hacer que confiara solo un poco en él, y justo ese gesto, ese pequeño error le había costado muy caro.

¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta que Potter lo estaba engañando? ¡Un momento! Theodore lo sabía, hubo muchas señales, muchas cosas en donde él pudo haberlo deducido fácilmente, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No _quiso_ verlo, ¿Por qué?

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre él, el jardín estaba en penumbras cuando decidió regresar a su sala común. Solo quería llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en su cama y dormir, dormir, dormir…

Guardar todo eso que estaba sintiendo en el fondo de su ser como solía hacerlo cuando algo le molestaba. Enterrar el maldito hormigueo, esconder el molesto dolor de su pecho y olvidar que alguna vez sintió "empatía" por Potter.

Sin quitarse el exceso de agua, Theodore entró a la sala común. En cuanto puso un pie dentro fue el centro de atención. La mayoría se reía de él señalándolo sin pudor alguno, otros le enviaban miradas de indiferencia y asco; otro tanto simplemente lo ignoraron no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada o reírse de él.

-¿Te gusta el decorado, Nott? – Malfoy le estampó un pedazo de pergamino en el pecho.

Theodore leyó el pergamino, sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Su mirada recorrió la sala común, había más pergaminos pegados en las paredes, algunos tirados en el suelo y otros tantos en las manos de los demás alumnos.

El slytherin vio directamente a los ojos del rubio, quien no dejaba de sonreír altivamente.

-Te lo advertí.

El castaño retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar a la salida, dejando caer en el trayecto el pergamino que recitaba; "Theodore Nott, el chico pianista", había una fotografía de él al lado del profesor Flitwick, revelando así que el muchacho era quien escribía las canciones del coro.

Theodore corrió al único lugar que podría darle consuelo. El cuarto de piano. Ya no era tan secreto pero mantenía la esperanza que al menos ese día el karma no hiciera de las suyas y lo dejara estar solo.

Y así lo encontró.

En cuanto estuvo dentro dio un grito de impotencia, dio una patada a la pared cercana, después un puñetazo. Recargó su frente en la pared mientras un profundo dolor invadía su ser. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Un enorme hueco en el estómago hacía presión junto con el gigantesco nudo en su pecho. Ambos presionaban y dolía. ¡Por Salazar que dolía!

Se giró, recargando su espalda en la pared, se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Hundió su cara en sus brazos mientras éstos descansaban en sus rodillas. No supo exactamente en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Solo sabía que toda esa situación le superaba y dolía. Dolía como nunca había dolido algo en su vida.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Nos estamos leyendo en:**

**"Tu historia fue conmigo", no la he abandonado, solo estoy en un periodo de reconciliación con esta linda historia.**

**"No me olvides…", tampoco la he abandonado, digamos que está en "descanso".**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerlas y por comentarlas!**

**Besos.**

**PISLIB n_n**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo veinte.**

Patético, traicionado, engañado, utilizado, idiota, débil. Asi se sentía Theodore y eso era poco decir, la lista aún continuaba con un largo etcétera.

-Theodore… - La voz de Pansy llegó hasta su lado – cariño…

-Déjame en paz – el muchacho seguía en la misma posición, la muchacha se sentó a su lado.

-No puedo.

-Sí puedes… es fácil – gimió, cubriéndose el rostro. El muchacho no quería verse asi de frágil frente a su amiga pero le resultó imposible poder simular ante ella. Después de todo, Pansy sabía mucho más de él que todos los demás. Ella estaba al tanto de la música a pesar que nunca llegó a invadir su intimidad en esa habitación – dame una hora y estaré como nuevo.

-No lo haré. Me quedaré aquí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo. El slytherin descubrió su cara, manteniendo su mirada fija en un punto neutro frente a él.

-Me siento tan… estúpido…

-No es tu culpa, Potter supo muy bien engañarnos a todos… y Malfoy es un idiota – Theodore frunció el ceño, la miró desconcertado – Malfoy nos contó todo.

-Potter no tiene nada que ver… o tal vez sí. No lo sé. Creo que soy yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pansy… me están pasando cosas que no comprendo. Desde hace semanas me siento tan… raro, tan extraño que no sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa – la voz de Theodore sonaba desesperada – es tan confuso, tan… extraño…

-¿Qué es? Cuéntamelo.

-Un hormigueo en el estómago, una sensación rara en el pecho, me distraigo fácilmente y… luego esta esa maldita mirada que…

-¿Mirada?

-Sí, esa que solo Potter puede hacer, me mira de una manera _anormal_ que hace que mi estómago hormiguee y todo eso que te he dicho. ¿Sabes lo irónico? No soportaba tenerlo cerca y en los últimos días no hacía más que tener excusas para estar a su lado y así él me enviara esa mirada.

Pansy apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Theodore hablar de esa manera, si se lo proponía y contaba las palabras que le había dicho en los años anteriores, ni siquiera llegaría a la mitad de las que el muchacho había dejado salir en los últimos minutos.

-Es tan ridículo todo esto. Y no sé por qué demonios no dejo de llorar, parezco un patético Hufflepuff, ¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué demonios me ocurre Pansy? Sé que Potter me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo, pero no es normal que yo actué así, ¿cierto?

La muchacha trató de responderle, pero su amigo comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-La música siempre fue lo más sagrado para mí, algo en lo que yo podía refugiarme, pero ahora todos lo saben, incluso dejé a Potter escucharme tocar, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Potter? ¿Por qué demonios sigo llorando? ¿Qué me pasa, Pansy?

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, temiendo responderle con la verdad.

-Creo saber qué es lo que pasa.

-¿Lo sabes? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Cariño… – Pansy lo miró tiernamente – estás enamorado… de Potter.

El gesto de Theodore habló por sí solo. Era el gesto de la confusión total.

-¡¿Qué…?!

-Te has enamorado de él.

-¿Qué? No – se sacudió la cabeza – Pansy hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

-¡Por supuesto que no! A mí no me gusta… yo estoy… la que me gusta es…

-¿Lovegood? Cariño… esa ya es historia pasada – el muchacho parpadeó confuso – ¿Te preguntas el cómo sé eso? Eres mi mejor amigo, además una vez te vi seguirla al bosque prohibido. Pero como dije eso es cosa pasada. Tú estás enamorado de…

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡NO! – se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Quieres pruebas? Ese hormigueo en tu estomago son como las mariposas que yo siento en el mío cuando estoy cerca de Blaise. El dolor en tu pecho, es lo mismo que siento en cada beso que él me da. Esa mirada de Potter que no quieres dejar de ver… ¿le sigo?

-Eso no es… tal vez tengo el síndrome de Florence Nightingale, de esa Muggle que… - Pansy sonrió.

-Theodore, tú no eres enfermera ni medimago y Potter no es tu paciente.

-Entonces quizás tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo y…

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Theodore, no es nada de eso, en verdad te has enamorado de él. Tu mismo lo has dicho hace momentos. Lo dejaste verte tocar el piano. Ni siquiera a mí me has dejado verte hacerlo. Potter debe significar mucho para haberle permitido hacerlo.

-Él me lo pidió – musitó.

-Y pudiste negarte.

-Lo hice, la primera vez que me lo pidió – respondió recordando ese momento.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No había hormigueo en el estómago ni sensación rara en mi pecho. ¡Demonios! – se dio contra la pared – Si estoy enamorado de Potter. No puede… ser… no…

-Theo…

-Esto está mal, Potter es novio de Malfoy – pudo sentir las lágrimas venir de nueva cuenta. Se giró hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a su amiga – sabía que esto acabaría mal…

Pansy se acercó a él, lo abrazó.

-¡Por Salazar! ¡Theodore estas ardiendo en fiebre! – lo giró para tenerlo de frente – ya decía yo que no era normal en ti hablar demasiado. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien aquí – replicó.

-No, no lo estas. Aún estas mojado y puedes empeorar. No me obligues a hechizarte Theodore Nott.

A regañadientes, el muchacho obedeció.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la realidad un molesto dolor de cabeza le invadió.

-Buenos días, Theodore – saludó Dumbledore.

-Buenos días – respondió, con voz ronca.

-Quiero disculparme contigo. Temo que mi actuar no fue el mejor. Anoche tuve una charla interesante con el señor Potter. Me lo ha contado todo.

Theodore no dio señal de reconocimiento.

-Supongo que en algún momento sospeché que Harry se había recuperado, pero no hice nada. No fue algo prudente de mi parte. Supongo que albergué esperanzas de que Harry lo resolviera. Te pido mi más sinceras disculpas.

Eso no le bastaba al slytherin. Había sucedido lo que nunca había imaginado. Y si se ponía a pensar todo eso era una cruel ironía. Un evento que ocurría cada mil años, un síndrome que le ocurría a una de cada mil personas, la posibilidad que él se enamorara de Potter era una de mil. No quería seguir enumerando los hechos porque todos conducían a algo. Él estaba en el uno de cada mil cosas que ocurrían.

-¡Hey, Theo! – Pansy llegó junto con Blaise - ¿Cómo te sientes?

El aludido estaba confundido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Dumbledore se había ido.

-Las clases comienzan la próxima semana y con ello llega la visita a Hogsmeade, así que… me acompañaran a comprarme algunas cosas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Los dos! Y no acepto un "no" como respuesta – sentenció la muchacha, Theodore se encogió de hombros. Y Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Hola – Hermione saludó, el muchacho siguió devorando su desayuno – he venido a ver cómo estabas… y me parece que mejor – un silencio incomodo los invadió – quiero que sepas que estoy enojada con Harry. Estuvo muy mal lo que hizo.

-¿Insinúas que no estabas al tanto? – Theodore dejó de desayunar.

-No. No lo sabía y si me hubiera dado cuenta habría hecho todo lo posible para hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

-¿Por qué vienes a decirme todo esto? – el muchacho frunció el ceño.

-Ya te lo había dicho, te considero mi amigo, aunque creo que tú no me consideres como tal.

El slytherin frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Sabes? Harry se siente muy mal, está muy triste.

-¿Cómo crees que se siente Malfoy?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?

Theodore abandonó el comedor.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Y DISFRUTEN DE LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS :D**

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo veintiuno**

Afuera llovía, era muy extraño que lloviera en invierno, pero ahí estaban las gotas de lluvias cayendo sin cesar. "¿Otro evento de uno de cada mil?" se mofó Theodore, observando desde la ventana.

-Aquí están tus pociones, Theodore – madame Pomfrey le dio tres pequeños frascos – el azul lo tomarás dentro de una hora y los otros dos en la noche.

-Gracias.

-Si la fiebre regresa, vienes inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.

La medimaga regresó a su oficina y el slytherin se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Harry.

Todos aquellos síntomas volvieron en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de Potter.

-¿Podemos hablar? – pidió el gryffindor.

Theodore lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por favor- insistió.

El slytherin decidió ignorarlo, salió del lugar esquivando al otro muchacho, haciendo caso omiso de los locos latidos de su corazón.

* * *

Un mes después, todo parecía estar en la "normalidad". Los slytherin se cansaron de burlarse de Theodore por el asunto de la música o quizás era que no estaba en su naturaleza burlarse de los suyos. Potter no volvió hacer el intento de hacer las paces con el slytherin. Malfoy optó por ignorarlo. Y Theodore consiguió por fin recuperar su antigua rutina con excepción de la parte de la música y el piano. Desde ese día no volvió a abrir su libro de notas, tampoco visitó aquella habitación del cuarto piso.

Pansy cumplió con su palabra y se lo llevó junto con Blaise de compras a Hogsmeade. Él y Hermione aún se encontraban en la biblioteca, siempre evitando hablar de Harry.

Y a pesar de todo, a Theodore se le notaba triste, por más que se auto convenciera que no estaba enamorado de Potter era inútil, en el fondo sabía que Pansy tenía razón. Y eso, le molestaba.

"Mientras la serpiente te acecha, el león sacará al águila que le pertenecerá al tejón".

Theodore suspiró.

"Maldita profecía"

Se encontraba sentado detrás de los matorrales del jardín trasero, tenía la mirada fija en Luna y Smith.

-Nunca le gustaste a la lunática – dejó salir Draco, sentándose a su lado. Nott frunció el ceño – tu amor secreto, créeme, no era tan secreto. Hasta la misma Lovegood debió de darse cuenta.

"Genial" – gruñó para sus adentros.

-Para ser un gryffindor, supo cómo engañarnos bien, ¿cierto? – Draco continuó – no sé tú, pero sabía que el triángulo que formamos tarde o temprano solo tendría dos lados y no tres. Y… tal vez yo no estaría en esos dos lados. ¿Me entiendes?

Theodore no respondió.

-Potter tiene sus momentos y lo suyo, por algo me relacioné con él. Y, aunque no lo creas, nunca obtuve lo que realmente quise desde un principio. Presioné demasiado, supongo que por eso escogió el camino más fácil. Tal vez eso lo alejó de mi… quizás… quizás fue tu _musiquita_ – sonrió bajito – Potter es un maldito romántico hasta la muerte y eso es algo que nunca soporté, pareciera que estaba con un maldito Hufflepuff, ni siquiera un Huf…

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Es la oración más larga que te he escuchado decir desde hace semanas – el rubio parpadeó varias veces – debería unirme a la apuesta de Zabini y Pansy – sonrió de lado, Theodore lo fulminó con la mirada – Potter ya es historia para mí, sus sentimientos han cambiado, además ya estoy saliendo con alguien más, Claire, esa chica de séptimo año.

Theodore alzó una ceja, tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que le había confesado el rubio, éste le sonrió de lado antes de levantarse.

-No cometas el mismo error que yo. Si te descuidas o presionas demasiado, alguien más vendrá y se robará su corazón.

Draco se fue.

* * *

Theodore se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, tenía su libro de notas en la mano sin abrirlo, solo lo observaba. Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, no le fue difícil deducir de quién se trataba. Potter.

-Sé que un "lo siento" no es suficiente, solo quiero hacerte ver que en ningún momento me quise burlar de ti.

Harry miró fijamente al slytherin.

-No entiendo que haces aquí Potter – Theodore lo veía inexpresivo – no me debes explicaciones. Tu novio es Malfoy.

-Él no…

-Como sea, a él le debes explicaciones no a mí.

-Se la debo a ambos – confesó el león – y tú debes de saber el porqué.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué insistes en que debo de escucharte?

-Para que aceptes mis disculpas y así…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que escuchando tus disculpas todo será como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Qué después de aceptarla me sentiré mejor?

-Tienes razón, no te sentirás mejor, nada volverá a ser como antes, pero yo… - se mordió el labio – discúlpame, por favor. Yo no soy así, solo que…

-¿Si te disculpo me dejarás en paz? – Theodore se levantó – te disculpo, te perdono y todo lo que quieres que haga.

-No, no es eso…

-Es todo lo que tendrás de mi Potter – el slytherin avanzó hacia la salida. Harry se interpuso - ¡Potter!

-Escúchame, por favor. Cinco minutos. Solo cinco minutos y no volverás a saber más de mí.

Esa mirada… ¡por Salazar! ¿Por qué demonios le mandaba esa maldita mirada?

El slytherin se cruzó de brazos. Pretendiendo no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Te doy tres – gruñó. El gryffindor sonrió, feliz por la suerte que corrió.

-Gracias.

Harry suspiró largamente.

-Hace un año atrás, dos días después de navidad, Draco y yo tuvimos una discusión fuerte sobre un tema muy importante e íntimo. Me pasee por el castillo para despejar mi mente, sin darme cuenta caminada por el cuarto piso, mi mente divagaba pero una melodía suave la hizo centrarse en la realidad. Ese día te escuché tocar. Y fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida.

El slytherin se encontraba recargado de la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos. Atento a lo que el gryffindor le relataba.

-Esa melodía hizo olvidarme de la discusión con Draco – Harry le miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos – me hizo sentir bien. Ser yo nuevamente.

-Eso es lo que provoca la melodía de mi madre – dejó salir orgulloso el slytherin.

-Sí, supongo que por eso recuperé la memoria. Cuando la volví a escuchar todo comenzó a encajar en mi mente nuevamente. El verte en el mismo lugar y tocando esa melodía me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Fue gracias a ti que recuperé la memoria.

Theodore le envió una mirada que el gryffindor no supo cómo interpretar.

* * *

**D: ...!**

**Este capitulo lo tenia desde hace mucho y crei que ya estaba publicado T-T**

**En fin, dos capitulos tendran hoy :3**

**Besos**

**Pislib n_n**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo veintidós.**

-Tu música es mágica – Harry le sonrió. Theodore se sintió incomodo – después de ese día, para mí no solo eras el amigo de Draco, te convertiste en algo más. Y no entendí el qué en ese tiempo.

Una semana después de eso… - Harry caminó hacia la ventana – Draco y yo nos encontrábamos en… la sala de menesteres. Festejábamos la victoria de slytherin del partido de quidditch. Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero al final, después de unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, Draco hizo esa pregunta que, de alguna manera, fue la responsable del término de nuestra relación.

El slytherin frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Harry comenzó a relatar la historia.

_Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa altiva en su rostro._

_-No tiene de malo esta pregunta. De hecho, me intriga y me da curiosidad._

_Estoy seguro que Draco esperaba solo una respuesta a esa pregunta. Y, desgraciadamente, la que yo le di no lo era._

_-¿Cuál es? – le pregunté._

_-Si no te hubieras enamorado de mí, ¿de quién sería?_

_Abrí la boca, dispuesto a decir exactamente lo que él quería que dijera, sin embargo no lo hice._

_Mi silencio me delató. Y eso le pegó en su orgullo._

_-Así que, ya has considera a alguien, eh…_

_-No, por supuesto que no, eres tú, Draco. Solo de ti, nadie más._

_-Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees. Dímelo Harry._

_El cambio de actitud y la manera en que me llamó debió de haberme alertado que algo anda mal. No lo vi… o no quise verlo. Draco ya no se comportaba igual conmigo desde ese momento en que discutimos,_

_-No hay nadie, te lo prometo._

_-No me enojaré, lo juro._

_Me mordí el labio inferior._

_-De acuerdo… es…_

_Aún recuerdo su expresión. Desde ese momento todo cambio… o tal vez me di cuenta de cómo la relación se había terminado._

_-¿Él? Por Merlín, Potter. ¿Él?_

_-Draco…_

_-¿Sabes quién sería el mío? ¿Sabes de quién yo me enamoraría si no fuera de ti?_

_Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle algo._

_-Blaise Zabini. Es tan slytherin. Sangre pura, de buena familia y sobre todo_ _experiencia en el sexo, no se quejaría como otros._

_Draco se había molestado y desde ese día se encargaría de que yo no volvería a pensar en alguien más que no fuera él, los siguientes meses me desviví para ser el mejor novio, pero todo fue en vano sino hacia lo que él quería, sexo._

_Y aun así, Draco seguía buscando en otras personas lo que no le pude dar o decir._

A esas alturas del relato. Ambos se hallaban sentados, frente a frente, cada uno en una pared distinta.

-Cuando comenzó a rumorearse que Draco quería terminar conmigo, busqué en muchos lugares la forma en cómo podría salvar la relación. Un señor de Hogsmeade dijo que vendría a la puerta del castillo a venderme una poción reconciliadora,

Theodore enarcó una ceja.

-Lo sé, algo estúpido, pero estaba desesperado y eso me parecía una buena opción. Hermione se enteró de lo que haría y quiso detenerme… luego me vi cayendo de las escaleras y tú a mi lado.

Theodore sabía que el gryffindor había omitido una parte importante de su relato y aunque no lo quería admitir, él también quería saber quién era esa persona, de quién se hubiera enamorado Potter si no fuera de Malfoy. Potter había sugerido un él no un ella. Malfoy se había mofado. ¿Sería Weasley?

-Hermione y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre lo ocurrido después del accidente. Y ahora le veo todo el sentido del mundo, lo que antes no podía explicar, ahora puedo hacerlo. ¿Por qué confundí a Parkinson y Zabini con Hermione y Ron? De alguna manera ellos son muy parecidos, además al estar con ellos descubriría cosas importantes.

El ojiverde se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué confundí a Malfoy contigo? ¿Por qué tú me hiciste recuperar la memoria? ¿Por qué estoy dándote explicaciones a ti y no a Draco?

Theodore lo observó fijamente el muchacho parecía estar preguntando todo eso a sí mismo y no a él.

-¿Sabes qué nombre le dije a Draco ese día?

El slytherin comenzó a atar cabos, a su mente viajó aquella conversación en donde un Potter, con daltonismo vincular, le había dicho que no quería pelear nuevamente con él si hablaban de…

-Theodore Nott… - susurró.

Harry viéndolo fijamente, asintió.

-¿Por qué? – el slytherin frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. Tu nombre me llegó de inmediato. Tu música, tu forma de ser. Ahora que te conozco un poco más, no puedo negarlo.

Harry suspiró lentamente.

-No fue mi intensión engañarte, ni a nadie. Cuando recuperé la memoria no pude aclararlo, lo iba hacer en su momento, cuando terminaras de tocar esa melodía, la de tu madre. Solo quería pasar un día más a tu lado. De todas maneras al día siguiente todo iba a ser como antes, Dumbledore ya lo tenía planeado, yo solo tenía que fingir – Harry se limpió una lagrima – lo siento, yo solo quería estar un día más contigo antes de que siguieras con tu vida. Seguramente una vez libre, lucharías por Luna, ¿ella te sigue gustando, verdad?

Theodore rodó los ojos, a estas alturas, al parecer todo el maldito colegio sabía de su amor –no– tan secreto.

-En verdad, lo siento.

-Yo también… - susurró.

-Fue real, ¿sabes? – el slytherin parpadeó, intentando controlar el martilleo que desde hace rato tenía en su pecho – tres días, fueron tres días y todo lo que te dije fue en verdad. _Todo_.

Theodore repasó los eventos de esos últimos días. El que más sobresaltaba fue el "te amo".

-Mentiste en el aniversario – ignoró el hormigueo en su estómago.

-No. Fue _nuestro_ aniversario. Ese día te escuché tocar el piano. Lo haces increíble.

El castaño tragó duro.

-La pluma que te regalé. La compré después que saliste de la tienda. No encontré motivo para obsequiártela sin quedarme en evidencia de que me gustabas.

A estas alturas era imposible ignorar el hormigueo y esa sensación en su pecho.

_"__Demonios, ¿Por qué Pansy siempre tiene razón?"_

-Lo que te dije, estando en el claro dentro del bosque prohibido, es verdad. Te amo.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Theodore desvió la mirada.

-Pansy dice que soy especial con mis cosas, sobre todo con aquellas que contadas personas tienen conocimiento – el slytherin miraba hacia el techo, sintiendo la mirada del ojiverde sobre él – la música es una de ellas… o lo era – recordó que ahora el muchacho ya lo sabía – A excepción de mi madre, no dejé que nadie más me viera tocar el piano… hasta ese día que me lo pediste – el slytherin bajó su mirada hasta el gryffindor.

-Creí que te negarías, la primera vez que te lo pedí te enojaste.

-La primera vez fue antes de conocerte realmente – admitió.

-Aun así… me dejaste ver, y tú lo has dicho, eres especial con tus cosas.

Theodore suspiró.

-Lo soy. Pero tú eres único. Eres una horrible persona, en el mejor de los sentidos – Harry parpadeó – me sacaste de quicio más de una vez, le robaste el beso a Luna, en más de una ocasión me pusiste en aprietos y eso sin contar que tienes un extraño don que me hace hablar sin parar.

Harry se sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Le robé el beso a Luna?

-De todo lo que te dije, ¿solo eso has entendido? – El ojiverde seguía confundido, negó con la cabeza – el primer beso se suponía que sería con ella – aclaró.

-Entonces… yo…

-Sí, mi primer beso fue contigo.

* * *

**Volvíii!**

**La culpa fue de MASHTON ¬¬***

**En fin, solo le quedan com capis mas para finalizarla... T-T**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Pislib n_n**


	23. Chapter 23

**ADVERTENCIA...**

**CAPITULO FINAL!**

* * *

**Capitulo veintitrés.**

Theodore tenía una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Se sentía feliz. Y esa nueva sensación era muy agradable, se estaba acostumbrando.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi _pichoncito enamorado_? – Pansy llegó a su lado, sentándose.

El muchacho borró la sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿_Pichoncito enamorado_? – recalcó Blaise, alzando una ceja.

-Es un decir… - la muchacha rodó los ojos - ¿Dónde está tu novio? – quiso saber, buscándolo con la mirada por toda la biblioteca.

El slytherin sintió algo cálido en su pecho cuando Pansy pronunció la palabra "novio".

-¡Por Salazar, Pansy! Estás más emocionada tú que ellos dos – se quejó el moreno.

-No estés celoso, cariño – le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Vendrán a Hogsmeade con nosotros, verdad?

-¿Piensas espantarle el novio tan pronto? Ayer apenas iniciaron su relación y ya quieres…

-¿Quién les dijo que él y yo somos novios? – Theodore entrecerró los ojos, haciéndose el desentendido – Les han mentido.

-Theo, Theo, Theo… - Pansy suspiró largamente – tu cara lo dice todo. Luces más contento que antes y tu mirada es diferente. Además, Harry y tú venían juntos, tomados de la mano, de la Torre de Astronomía.

El slytherin parpadeó un par de veces.

-Entonces, ¿lo son o no lo son?

-Si… - murmuró, sonrojado.

-¡Genial!

* * *

Theodore tocaba la melodía de su madre. Recordó las palabras de Pansy y le dio la razón. Estaba feliz. A su mente viajó aquel momento en que le reveló a Harry sus sentimientos.

_Harry tenía la boca abierta, su reciente declaración lo había dejado atónito. ¿Él su primer beso? Se sintió orgulloso de ello… pero luego recordó que no fue un gran beso… solo un piquito. Se sintió preocupado, ¿le habrá gustado?_

_-Es cierto – Theodore se levantó._

_Harry lo miró sin comprender._

_-Me gustas. Supongo que después de pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado y saber realmente cómo eres…_

_-Tal vez... tal vez tengas el síndrome de Estocolmo – opinó el gryffindor – o quizás…_

_-No – Theo sonrió, recordando que él dijo exactamente esas palabras a Pansy – en verdad lo estoy, no quería admitirlo, pero esa es la verdad. No tengo porque seguir negándolo – se encogió de hombros._

_-Oh… - el ojiverde se quedó sin habla, sorprendentemente._

_Theodore suspiró largamente._

_-Tú también a mí, pero eso ya lo sabes… – murmuró el león - ¿Qué hacemos, ahora? Draco… él… emh…_

_El slytherin frunció el ceño, sumó dos más dos y todo tuvo sentido. La conversación que había mantenido en la mañana con Malfoy ahora todo tenía sentido. De manera indirecta le había "dado permiso" para salir con Harry. Le dio a entender que no habría problemas si ambos lo querían intentar._

_-Ya pasaron los cinco minutos – musitó Harry, levantándose – en verdad, espero, que algún día me perdones._

_-Será difícil confiar en ti. Me mentiste – aclaró._

_-Todos lo hacemos. Reconozco que mi mentira fue grave, pero he aceptado mi error y estoy tratando de remediarlo._

_-Tienes razón. Yo también he mentido. Con la música del coro, con respecto a ti. Admito que tuve mis sospechas que algo andaba mal pero no quise avanzar más porque por primera vez sentí que le importaba a alguien._

_-Le importas a muchas personas, Theodore. Y soy una de esas personas – Harry se sonrojó._

_-Una parte de mi quiere… creerte._

_-Esta vez no te defraudaré, prometo ser sincero…. Y no caerme por unas escaleras._

_Sonrió. Theodore hizo lo mismo, sintiendo el cosquilleo bullir en su estómago._

_-¿Amigos? – Harry le extendió la mano._

_Theodore observó la mano del muchacho por un par de segundos. ¿Amigos? ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser amigo del chico que te gusta y sabes que eres correspondido? _

_-¿Novios? - propuso Theodore, extendiendo también su mano. Harry se sonrojó._

_La verdad no se esperaba esa propuesta, pero Theodore tenía un punto. Ambos se querían, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?_

_-Sí – respondió, aceptando la mano del slytherin._

_-Si de pronto comienzo a divagar es por tu culpa – reprochó. Harry alzó una ceja – solo tú haces que hable sin parar por ninguna razón en particular… como en estos momentos, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

_-Es el efecto de la Luna de queso – sonrió de lado._

Theodore terminó de tocar la melodía de su madre.

-¿Qué tal?

-Precioso – opinó Harry – tocas precioso. ¿Me enseñarás algún día a tocar de esa manera?

Theodore se quedó en silencio, asintió mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó practicando en el piano. El slytherin no se cansaba de repetirse lo feliz que se sentía al lado de Potter.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron pasando de manera rápida. Harry aprendió las notas básicas del piano, Hermione y Ron se reunían de vez en cuando con ellos en el jardín trasero. Malfoy cumplió su palabra, no parecía molestarle su relación. Todo parecía estar en la normalidad nuevamente.

-No sé, creo que no podré hacerlo – expresó el slytherin.

-Ya se lo confirmaste al profesor Flitwick, no puedes retractarte.

-Lo sé.

-Tocas muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

-Eso dices porque te he dejado escuchar, Pansy.

-Lo digo porque es verdad. Admito que antes tocabas increíble pero ahora lo haces perfecto – la muchacha le sonrió – Potter te hace bien.

-Sí… - murmuró el muchacho, sin ser muy consciente de ello. Pansy le sonrió.

-Toca otra para mí – le pidió – dijiste que serían tres.

-Con esta será la quinta, Pansy.

-¡Por favor! – le puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir. Theodore rodó los ojos, comenzó nuevamente.

* * *

Harry y Theo se besaban. Se encontraban en la torre de astronomía. Habían ido a ver las estrellas, pero de un momento a otro se encontraban besándose.

Harry pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Theodore, enterrando sus dedos en los castaños cabellos de su novio. Le encantaba Potter, le gustaba cada centímetro de su piel, su sabor, su calor…

Volvió a besarlo, el gryffindor deslizó sus manos hasta el abdomen del otro y comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de su camisa. El castaño sintió una descarga eléctrica con el roce de su novio.

-Harry… - jadeó – Ha-Harry… yo no… yo nunca…

El aludido lo observó. El slytherin tenía los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh… lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente al interpretar el gesto de circunstancias que el slytherin tenía. Theodore se acostó completamente en el suelo, separándose de Harry.

-No lo hagas, no es tu culpa.

Harry se acurrucó en el cuerpo del slytherin.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a esto – murmuró el castaño.

-No te preocupes, esperaré – aseguró Harry.

Theodore le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-A esto si estoy acostumbrado – le sonrió de lado, sintiendo las famosas mariposas revolotear dentro de su estómago – Y aún sigo hablando sin ninguna razón aparente. A eso no creo poder acostumbrarme.

-Yo sí, me encanta escuchar tu voz.

El slytherin gruñó.

-Por cierto, ya sé cuál es el hechizo – el slytherin enarcó una ceja. Harry sonriente levantó la varita y de ésta salió una chispa color plateada. Comenzó a caer nieve lentamente, una nieve cálida ocasionando un ambiente íntimo y romántico.

Theodore sonrió feliz.

Definitivamente se acostumbraría a eso.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogo.**

Theodore estaba nervioso, veía detenidamente a Harry frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el ojiverde.

-Estoy listo – anunció, más nervioso.

-¿Seguro? No quiero que te sientas presionado.

-Estamos juntos desde hace un año y quisiera llegar más allá de solo besos… caricias y… ¿podrías detenerme?

Harry sonreía abiertamente, negando con la cabeza.

-Eres una mala influencia – confesó ceñudo.

-¿Lo soy? – Harry lo abrazó tomando sus caderas y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Le dio un casto beso.

-Eso dice Pansy… y Hermione. Y… mejor hagamos otra cosa.

Theodore le devolvió el beso, comenzó suave y pausado, después más anhelante. Le gustaba el sabor del ojiverde, degustar su piel, anteriormente sus encuentros eran besos candentes, caricias sobre las ropas, rozamientos, nada más lejos. Theodore no se atrevía. Todo era nuevo para él, se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ser posiblemente bi sexual, aunque aún tenía sus dudas. De lo único que estaba seguro era que era feliz, sobre todo con Harry a su lado. Harry lo hacía feliz. Completamente.

Tenían un año juntos. Y ambos vieron evolucionar la relación de Pansy y Blaise. El inicio de la de Ron y Hermione, la inesperada de Draco y Terry Boot. Y ellos, aún seguían juntos. Theodore sabía que estando al lado de Harry todo era más llevadero y por fin se animaría a hacer esas cosas que jamás creyó hacer algún día. Una de esas cosas, era la de esos momentos.

A trompicones y anhelos, ambos muchachos lograron desnudarse, se encontraban en la torre de astronomía. Se miraron, jadeantes.

-¿Cómo…? – Theodore no supo cómo formular esa pregunta – supongo que es como con una ¿chica?

Harry trató de no reírse, solo asintió.

-Eh… ¿Es un buen momento para decir que ni siquiera con ese género tengo experiencia?

-No te preocupes, sé que lo harás genial – el slytherin alzó una ceja.

-No sé… no quisiera lastimarte.

-No lo harás, te diré cómo – el gryffindor le alcanzó un bote de lubricante y un empaque de condón.

-¿Seguro quieres que yo vaya… arriba?

Harry asintió.

-Es tu primera vez, quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo – Harry le sonrió, recordando que el suyo no fue precisamente una buena experiencia.

-De acuerdo – el slytherin le devolvió el beso. Suave, pausado.

Un buen recuerdo fue poco decir. Theodore no pudo darle nombre a todas esas sensaciones que le invadieron en esa nueva experiencia. Recorrer el cuerpo del gryffindor a través de caricias mientras entraba en Potter fue indescriptible. Los besos y caricias siguientes solo sumaron nuevas sensaciones que le hicieron desearlo más y más…

El éxtasis fue lo más maravilloso que experimentó. Correrse dentro de Harry lo hizo sentirse realizado. Cayó exhausto encima del ojiverde.

-Gracias… - murmuró, adormilado – eso fue… wow…

-Te quiero, Theodore, en verdad te quiero – confesó Harry.

El aludido abrió los ojos, lo miró fijamente.

-Yo también. Te quiero – le dio otro casto beso.

* * *

-¿Estas nervioso? – preguntó Pansy.

-Es la tercera vez que se lo preguntas, la que está nerviosa eres tú – Blaise refunfuñó.

-Es su primer recital en público, Blaise – anunció - ¿Entiendes eso? Lo hará frente al gran comedor, con todos ahí… viéndolo…

-Ese es el punto, si nadie lo ve no sería recital, ¿cierto?

-Blaise, no deberías juntarte mucho con Weasley, es una mala influencia para ti.

Theodore sonrió de lado ante las palabras "mala influencia".

-¡Ey! Estas sonriendo, señal de no nervios – Pansy le sonrió.

-Sería el colmo que los tuviera, se ha estado preparando desde el año pasado – el moreno se quejó – aww, ¿saben qué es lo que me tiene feliz?

Ninguno de los presentes pareció importarle. Igual, Blaise les informó.

-¡Ganamos la Copa de las casas! La hemos recuperado de esos leones, sin duda este año ha sido muy bueno.

-Oh, por cierto. Hoy es la lluvia de meteoritos – Pansy sonrió – lo dijo Vance, es un evento que se da cada 1000 años y hoy es ese día.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

-Oh, por eso mi amigo Teddy tocará el piano, eso solo se daría en mil años.

El aludido alzó una ceja. Por alguna extraña razón, ese evento no le daba muy buena espina, considerando que un evento de la misma probabilidad le había cambiado la vida.

-Por supuesto que no, si no lo hacía hoy, yo me encargaría de convencerlo para que tocara en nuestra graduación.

-Hey, llevan años ahí. ¿Cuándo piensan salir? – gruñó Draco, entrando en la habitación.

* * *

-Hoy hará su presentación el compositor de la banda sonora de coro. Este muchacho es muy talentoso y hoy nos complacerá con una nueva melodía. Con ustedes, ¡Theodore Nott!

Una ola de aplausos invadió el gran comedor, Dumbledore bajó del podio para darle el lugar al slytherin, quien subió tranquilamente.

El muchacho se sentó frente al piano, con su mano derecha rozó las teclas e hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. Suspiró lentamente.

Comenzó a tocar con tonos suaves y lentos, los alumnos estaban atentos a la melodía. Harry observaba a su novio con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Al gryffindor le gustaba ver a Theodore de esa manera: feliz.

La canción era simplemente hermosa, emanaba alegría y tristeza. Odio y amor. Luz y oscuridad.

-Es hermosa – Pansy murmuró, secando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Así es – coincidió Hermione, imitándola.

Blaise y Ron fruncieron el ceño.

-En algo tenía que ser bueno – expresó Malfoy. Las muchachas y Harry le enviaron miradas acusadoras - ¿Qué?

Theodore terminó la canción con un tono largo. Una oleada de aplausos invadió el lugar. Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, algunos silbaron y otros tantos corearon su apellido.

El aludido sonrió, hizo una reverencia a modo de respuesta.

* * *

-Estuviste increíble – confesó Harry.

-Gracias.

Se encontraban junto al lago, tumbados en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro.

-Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-Mi padre me degollaría – murmuró sin ser consciente de ello.

Harry abrió demasiado los ojos,

-Quiero decir… digamos que mi padre tiene otros planes para mí y la música no está incluida.

-Pero…

-Nunca dije que estoy de acuerdo con sus planes – Theodore sonrió de lado.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, mira…

En el cielo, comenzó a visualizarse la lluvia de meteoritos.

-Dicen que es un evento que ocurre 1 de cada 1000 años.

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? – dijo entre dientes.

Harry lo miró fijamente, Theodore hizo lo mismo. El slytherin se acercó lentamente, rozando su nariz con la de su novio.

-Te quiero, Harry – susurró, besándolo pausadamente.

-Yo también – el gryffindor le devolvió el beso – te quiero Theodore.

**FIN**

**Junio 2013**

* * *

Si han llegado hasta este capítulo de antemano muchas gracias!

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

Por leer cada uno de los capítulos.

Gracias por recomendarla.

¡GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA!

A los que estuvieron desde el comienzo, a los que se unieron después y a los que se unirán en un futuro :D

En verdad agradezco el tiempo invertido, espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mí.

Tal vez esperaban un final mejor, pero no le modifiqué nada, lo dejé tal cual como lo escribí en el 2013, no tengo perdón y ni excusa ante mi total irresponsabilidad, me di mi propio jalón de orejas y por fin he terminado con esta historia.

Y pues… creo que eso es todo.

¡Muchas gracias!

Besos.

Pislib n_n


End file.
